An Unforgettable Vacation
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: Emily and her friends have finally graduated high school and before they start collage they've decide to take a girls vacation to Hawaii to celebrate that they've all graduated and been accepted to collages. But Emily has a problem she has a secret crush on Spencer (Who is straight) that only Hanna knows, then at a party Emily ends up in bed with Paige, how will that vacation go?
1. Chapter 1: Luau

**An Unforgettable Vacation**

 **A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories in a while I've just had a major writers block so I tried to start a new story to see if it would help me break the block, I hope you'll like this story as much as my other stories, enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Luau**

 **Emily's Pov-**

"We're finally here!" Hanna shouted as she walked into the hotel.

"Calm down Hanna." Aria said but Hanna was way too excited to calm down.

"What, we're in Hawaii, this will be the best summer vacation ever!" Hanna shouted.

It was true, we had all looked forward to this, two years ago we had all told our parents that when we graduated high school all four of us wanted to spend the summer vacation in Hawaii and after a lot of talking, great grades, money saving and showing acceptant letters from collages our parents thought we all deserved to spend the summer before collage in Hawaii.

When we graduated a week ago my parents had transferred 10000 dollars to my account for the trip as a graduation present, they were both very proud of me.

We arrived to the front desk and got our room keys, we all had separate rooms since we'd probably buy tons of souvenirs.

"This is so amazing, I still can't believe that we are here." Hanna said as we want to our rooms.

"I know, this well be amazing." I said.

"Yes, it'll be an all-girls vacation, no parents, no boyfriend just the four of us having fun." Hanna said.

"Hey! Don't tell us you're going to cheat on Caleb." Spencer said sternly to Hanna.

"I didn't meant it like hat Spence, I'm just saying that it's been a long time it's just been the four of us hanging out together and you know it'll get harder for all of us to hang out since we got accepted to different collages." Hanna explained.

"Ok, let's not talk about that now. Now we just have fun." Aria said.

"Ok, let's go to our rooms and unpack and then we'll go down to the pool. Who's with me?" Hanna said and we all agreed.

Spencer and Aria went to their rooms and I was about to find my room when Hanna placed her hand on my shoulder. "Hey Em, are you sure about this, I mean with your and Spencer's thing?" Hanna asked.

Hanna referred to my crush on Spencer, ever since I came out I knew that I had a crush on Spencer, she was just so amazing, but I knew that Spencer and I would never happened she was straight and had a boyfriend. Her boyfriend Toby is a very nice guy and he and I got really great along, I'm happy for both Spencer and Toby and I've never told Spencer that I have a crush on her. Only Hanna knew that.

"I'm ok, just taking it day by day." I said and Hanna looked at me in a way that showed that she knew I wasn't being completely honest.

"I know that I'll never be together with Spencer, but parts of me just won't accept that." I said.

"Ok, but if something feels wrong just know that you can talk to me, I won't tell anyone about your crush." Hanna said.

"Thank you, Han." I said and then we went to our rooms. Once I reached my room I opened the door and to my surprise the room was much bigger than what I had seen on the website, the room was big enough to have a small party in and the bed was big enough to fit three persons.

I found a note on the table that was written in my mom's handwriting, it said:

Dear Emmy, We both know you haven't had the best year so we upgraded your room so you can enjoy your vacation further.

Love Mom and Dad.

I started to unpack. I kept thinking that I had to tell Spencer about my crush on her, it felt like that was the only way for me to start letting go of her. I had tried to tell Spencer several times before but I hadn't been able to say anything, it was like my throat closed itself every time so I couldn't say a word.

I kept unpacking and I started to cry, not sure if I was crying because I'd never have a future with Spencer or if Spencer would hate me if I told her.

"Hey, Em… are you crying?" I heard Spencer's voice.

I wiped my tears and kept my back turned to her. "I… I just miss my parents." I said.

"Oh, are you scared about being alone, because if you want I can spend the first night here with you, I mean the bed seems more than big enough for the both of us." Spencer said.

I knew she wasn't talking about sex when she said she'd spend the night with me but my mind traveled away for a few seconds, the thought of me and Spencer in the same bed was starting to turn me on, I snapped back to reality and looked at Spencer who seemed like she had been waiting for me to answer for a long time.

"Thank you but I'm going to have to spend the first night alone, I mean if I can't sleep alone here how will I be able to go to college?" I said.

"Fair enough." Spencer said and started to look around. "Wow, your room is much bigger than mine." She said.

"Yeah, my parents gave me an upgrade." I answered.

Spencer opened a door and she almost gasped. "Em, check out your bathroom, the shower is huge." She said and I walked to the bathroom and saw what Spencer meant. The bathroom was almost as big as my room back at Rosewood and it had both a shower big as a handicap parking lot, the sink had lots of liquid soaps and lotions, some that I had never heard of.

"Wow, talk about first class upgrade." I said.

"You do know that Hanna and Aria will be incredibly jealous of your room now." Spencer said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes I know they will, because I'm still jealous of your room." Spencer said and gave me a light shove.

"I'll let you unpack then we'll meet up with Aria and Hanna at the pool." Spencer said and walked out of my room.

Once Spencer had left I mentally slapped myself. "Stupid Emily, you can't lose your mind around Spencer now." I mumbled to myself.

I had to keep my emotions for Spencer under control otherwise I would end up ruining our friendship forever.

Later at the pool:

I had met Spencer at the lobby and we went to the pool to meet up with Hanna and Aria. Now Aria, Hanna and I were sunbathing at the pool while Spencer went and got us some drinks, I was wearing a black tank top and a pair of blue shorts, Aria was wearing a yellow t-shirt and white shorts, Hanna was wearing a pink bikini top and yellow hot pants and Spencer was wearing a tight bathing suit that was hugging her body tight.

We looked over at the bar where Spencer was standing as she got our drinks. She was surrounded by lots of guys and even though she did like the attention she didn't attempted to give the guys any false hopes.

"Look at Spencer, she is surrounded by lots of guys while all I got was a whistle in the lobby." Hanna said.

"We'll she maybe has a guy magnet." Aria joked.

"I'm serious you guys. What does Spencer have that I don't?" Hanna asked and Aria gave me a little look that hinted that we were going to mess with Hanna.

"Well for starters Spencer has lots of guys surrounding her." Aria said.

"She has a greater intelligence." I said not sure if Hanna knew what that meant.

"A competitive instinct." Aria said.

"Ok, I get it." Hanna said.

"Oh, and she has sexier legs." I said.

"And more athletic body." Arai continued.

"Ok enough!" Hanna said annoyed with us.

"I get it Spencer is great, but is there something I got that she doesn't have?" Hanna asked and Aria shrugged and said "Big boobs."

Then Spencer returned with our drinks.

"Here you go guys, alcohol-free mimosas." Spencer said as she handed us our drinks.

"Ok, first off all, an alcohol-free mimosa is only orange juice, second off all, why did you get us this and not any actual drinks?" Hanna asked.

"I agree with Hanna, we're old enough to drink and we're on vacation here." Aria said.

"The bar isn't selling any alcohol until tonight, they are saving all those drinks for the luau tonight."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a party, they will have lots of food and music and even a fire dance." Spencer said.

"Hey guys, check this out." Aria said as she read a pamphlet that was on a table next to her.

"All girls with coconut bras and grass hula skirts gets free drinks." Aria read.

"It sound a bit uncomfortable." I said but Hanna didn't seemed to mind as she checked the girls on the pamphlet.

"Hey, if they can wear that almost every day we can wear them for one night, plus we'll get free drinks." Hanna said.

"Ok, let's do it." Spencer said.

"Seriously?" Aria said surprised that Spencer agreed with Hanna.

"Yeah, after this we'll be at collage, we might as well create some crazy memories." Spencer said.

"Ok, let's go hula clothes shopping." Hanna said and we all went to a nearby store to buy our outfits.

Back at the hotel:

I was in my hotel room changing into my hula girl outfit, I was standing in front of a full body mirror. I couldn't believe that I was doing this, I've always been very modest about wearing revealing clothes and now I was wearing a coconut bra, panties and a grass hula skirt. I thought about calling the other girls and say I didn't felt well, but I know that then Hanna would run into my room and find out I was lying.

As I looked into the mirror I saw that Spencer was now standing behind me, she was wearing her hula girl outfit and she looked very hot in it. She was holding her hands behind her back so I knew she was hiding something.

"Hi Em, I got something for you." She said and then she showed me a lei, the flowers on it was very big they looked beautiful.

"I know you're modest so I got you this, it'll cover up what you don't want to show and you'll still look pretty." She said and walked up behind me putting it around me.

I couldn't speak, I thought it was so beautiful and I wanted to kiss Spencer right there.

"How does it feel? You're not allergic to the flowers?" Spencer asked.

"No… no I'm not, I'm just nervous." I answered.

"Hey, don't worry I'm sure we'll have fun." Spencer said and adjusted my lei, I felt her stomach on my back and I felt her hands on my neck, please don't stop.

"There, now it won't fall off." Spencer said and I looked at myself in the mirror and I liked the lei around me it made me feel beautiful.

Spencer checked her phone and said "Ok, now Aria wants my help, I'll see you later at the luau."

"Ok, Spence. Thank you." I said to Spencer as she left, I couldn't believe how hot she looked, I really wished that she was my girl. I pictured her dancing in her outfit with me and we'd kiss as the music played and… No Emily don't think like that. Spencer is straight and she's also your friend you can't think about her that way.

I sank down on a chair and placed my hands to my forehead, god how am I going to keep it together?

At the luau:

We all had met in the hotel lobby and we went together to the luau, Hanna and Aria liked my lei and I felt a bit more comfortable and less exposed while I was wearing the lei.

We arrived to the luau and we saw that the party was on, there was dancing, eating and even some guys who juggled with fire.

"Wow, this is… wow." Aria said as she looked around.

"Yeah, tonight will be a memorable night. Aria did you bring a camera?" Hanna asked.

"No, I left it in my room, I didn't wanted to lose it." Aria answered.

"Relax, I know I won't forget tonight." Spencer said and I agreed with her, this wasn't the time to talk it was time to have fun.

We all started to dance and we got quite the crowd as we danced, a lot of guys walked up to us and danced around us, the other girls might have liked the attention, but after a while I felt uncomfortable with all guys so I left the dance floor and went to the bar.

"Hello, I'd like to order a drink!" I said to the bartender.

"Ok, can I interest you to try our Lava Lava?" the bartender asked.

"Yes." I quickly answered, at this point I didn't care what it was I just needed some liquid courage.

The bartender served me the drink in half a coconut and I started to zip it. It tasted really good.

I looked over to the dance floor and saw Spencer dancing surrounded but guys, some were moving very close to her and I couldn't help but get jealous, I tried to drown my jealousy with my drink but the coconut got empty quick so I turned to the bartender and asked him for another one and then another one then some more.

"Hi, Em. Enjoying some drinks?" Hanna walked up to me and asked.

"Yes they said that girls in hula outfits can drink all they want." I said.

"Yes, but not that they can drink it all." Hanna said and ordered a drink for herself.

"Whatever." I answered.

"Now you're sounding like me." Hanna said.

"Hey! The girl that I'm in love with are right there dancing with a lot of people that isn't me so why don't you let me drink in peace." I said tired of Hanna acting like she knew how I felt.

"Ok Emily, I know this is the drink that's talking…" Hanna started.

"No it's not, I have felt like this for a girl I can never have and I have tried to talk myself to believe that Spencer and I only can be friends but it's killing me to see her being there and pretend to be happy for her." I said.

"You're right Em, I don't understand, just promise me that you won't do anything impulsive until you've sobered up." Hanna said and left and I just ordered another drink.

After I had had more drinks than I cared to remember I left the bar and I knew how I felt, I had to tell Spencer how I felt right now. I didn't cared that I was drunk, I didn't cared that I could barely walk straight, I didn't cared that she was straight I just wanted to tell Spencer that I was in love with her and nothing was going to get in my way even if I had to fight every guy on the dance floor.

I kept walking towards the dance floor and I bumped into a few people as my sigh started to get blurry, but I didn't cared about that. Now I was going to tell Spencer how I felt, I was going to tell her how much I wanted her, I was going to say…

The next morning:

I woke up with a hard headache, I couldn't remember anything from last night from when I left the bar to tell Spencer how I felt about her.

I noticed that I was in a bed and that it was 8:20 am. Fuck what did I do last night? I rubbed my eyes and sat up, I reached behind me back to untie my coconut bra but as I reached behind my back I couldn't find the string. I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing my coconut bra and once I moved the blanket I saw that I was completely naked.

As my eyes got used to the light I saw that my hula outfit was tossed all around the floor.

I started to rub my eyes then I heard a groan coming from right next to me, I turned my head very slowly to were the sound came from and I saw that someone was lying next to me, I saw that she had pale skin and brown hair, she was sleeping on her side with her back turned to me so I couldn't see her face.

Fuck this is bad, not only did I have too much to drink, I had slept with Spencer. I panicked wondering if Spencer was too drunk to remember what had happened or if she did, if she did that meant I had to grab the bull by the horns and tell Spencer everything.

I hear my cellphone ring, it was on the floor, I moved quickly but quite to not wake Spencer up as I got the phone.

"Hi, Emily, its Hanna I'm…" I heard Hanna's voice on the phone.

"Hanna, I have done something really bad and I feel so fucking terrible." I said.

"Well, you did drink a little too much last…"

"No Hanna, this is worse, I… I don't even know what to say." I said as I picked up my panties and putted them on.

"Ok, do you want to meet up and talk?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, I'll got to your room." I I opened Spencer's closet to borrow some clothes, I grabbed a purple tank top and a pair of white shorts then I left the room but I was very quiet to not wake Spencer up.

I walked to Hanna's room and knocked at her door but she didn't answer.

"Hanna, open it's me." I said as I kept knocking on the door.

"Hanna!" I said as I knocked some more.

"Em?" I heard Hanna's voice and I turned around to see her standing in the hall walking towards me.

"I was in the hotel restaurant eating breakfast when you called." She said.

"Can we talk in your room?" I asked and Hanna unlocked the door and we both walked in.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you this worried since Alison disappeared." Hanna asked.

"I've done something terrible." I said, I really couldn't make myself say what I did.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Hanna said.

"Yes it is, I've done the worse thing I could possibly do." I said.

"What did you do?" Hanna asked.

"I had sex with Spencer, I was in her room when you called and I snuck out before she woke up." I said.

"No, you didn't." Hanna said.

"Yes I did." I sad and then I noticed that there was something in the back pocket of the shorts I had borrowed. I reached into the pocket and pulled out a wallet. It must have been in the shorts when I borrowed them.

"See here is Spencer's wallet I borrowed this tank top and these shorts and the wallets was in the pocket." I said and Handed Hanna the wallet.

Hanna opened the wallet and the she looked at me and said.

"Emily, you didn't sleep with Spencer. When I called you Spencer was with me and Aria eating breakfast and this isn't Spencer's wallet." Hanna said and pulled out an I.D card.

"This wallet belongs to someone named "Paige McCullers."

* * *

A/ **N2 Ok, did anyone expect that? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I will be able to continue this story and my other stories, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Diving

**Chapter 2: Diving**

 **A/N: Ok I feel like I have to explain a few thing for you:  
**

 **chiruri chikorate I wrote that Part with Emily and Aria messing with Hanna just as a cheap joke to get a few laughs, I never intedned to make it look like Aria and Emily were bullying Hanna.**

 **Dragoncila** **, I have no idea how to respond to what you wrote.**

 **And** **To all readers, this is a Paily story, I've left that out of the summery when I posted chapter 1 to surprise everyone, now I've changed the summary and to be clear this is and will be a Paily story, if you don't like it then you don't have to read it, I haven't forced anyone to read my other Paily stories and I'm not forcing anyone to read this one, but I don't want any negative Reviews just because it's a Paily story and I don't want any request to make Spemily endgame. I understand that Paige isn't the most liked Pll character and everyone is entitled to their opinion but I'm also entitle to my opinion and my favorite ship on Pll is Paily.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I couldn't believe what I heard, instead of sleeping with Spencer I had slept with a complete stranger.

Hanna showed me the I.D and it looked real. I took a close look at the girl on the I.D and she actually looked cute.

"Oh, crap! I slept with a stranger and now I've stolen her wallet." I said as soon as I realized that I had done.

"Don't worry, just get the wallet to the lost and found, then you don't have to worry about that." Hanna said trying to calm me down.

"Ok, ok okokokokok I'm calm." I said.

"So… how was it?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything from last night." I answered.

"Ok, so how about you leave that wallet in the lost and found and then we go and get breakfast." Hanna said.

"I thought I already ate." I said.

"Well the food is delicious and I can have more." Hanna said.

"Ok, I'll just go to my room and change into my clothes, then leave the phone and I'll meet you in the restaurant." I said.

"I don't know you look good like that." Hanna said.

"These aren't my clothes." I said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Ok, so you left Trace in her room naked?" Hanna asked.

"Ok, First of all, her name is Paige and she have more clothes in her closet." I said and put the wallet back in my (or actually Paige's) shorts.

"Ok, I'll save you a seat at the table." Hanna said.

I walked out of Hanna's room and walked to my room to change to my clothes. Once I entered my room I took of Paige's clothes but I made sure to put the wallet on a table to be sure that I wouldn't forget it in my room.

I took off the tank top and the shorts, not really sure on where to put them I placed them in the closet, then I put on a bra, t-shirt and some pants.

I looked at myself in the mirror and took a few deep breaths, I didn't know if I wanted to remember what else I had done last night or what I should tell Paige if I'd bump into her again and she'd remember me.

I didn't know what I had put myself into and I prayed to god that I didn't said anything to Spencer last night.

Once I had relaxed long enough to get out of my room I went straight to the lobby and rang the bell.

A short lady walked up to the front desk.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I found this wallet on the ground, do you have a lost and found or something?" I asked.

"Well we don't officially have one but if there is an I.D in the wallet we could check if there is someone on the hotel and then we can give it to the person whom it belongs to." The woman said.

"Ok, I hope the owner haven't checked out." I said.

"Well, the owner won't leave without the wallet, let me just check and see it was probably someone at the luau, most girls drink more than they can handle when we have hula theme." The woman said and I blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Ok, well if that's all I think I'll go." I said and the woman at the desk nodded at me.

As I was on my way out of the lobby I heard someone walk up to the lobby and say.

"Excuse me, I've lost my wallet has anyone left a missing wallet?"

Once I heard that voice I picked up a newspaper to hide my face.

"Ok, and you're mane is?" The woman in the lobby asked.

"Paige McCullers." The other voice said.

Once I heard that I moved quickly and discreet out of the lobby hiding my face until I reached the restaurant.

"Hi, Em! Were over here! I heard Hann's voice as I entered the restaurant.

Hanna was standing up and waving like she was trying to fend off mosquitoes, I went to the table and sat down between Hanna and Aria.

"Guy I'm sorry for what I said and did last night I got drunk and I have no idea off what I've done." I said.

"We didn't see you for the entire night." Spencer said.

"What?" I said confused, I knew I was determined to tell Spencer how I felt about her last night but apparently I didn't even talked to her when I was drunk.

"Yeah, we didn't see you for the entire night, where were you?" Aria asked.

"I can't remember anything." I answered.

"Well the only thing you have to apologize for is disappearing but since you're here now that won't be necessary." Hanna said.

"Here, I got you some food." Spencer said and handed me a plate." Thanks I said and I started to eat what Spencer had gotten for me.

Once my fingers touched Spencer's the weirdest thing happened, I didn't felt anything, usually when I touched Spencer or when Spencer touched me I'd get all tingly and get butterflies in my stomach but now I couldn't feel anything. It must have been because of the alcohol.

I started to eat and as I ate I noticed on a pamphlet that there was going to be a scuba diving trip today. I kept reading and it was going to be a boat that would drive us around the island to a coral reef where we'd put on scuba gear and dive down to see the coral reef. I had loved the water ever since I was in a pool for the first time and I thought it seemed fun.

"Hey, check this out." I said and showed the other girls the pamphlet. "I don't know about you but I think this seems fun." I said and the other girls checked it out.

"I'm sorry but there is a gallery exhibit today that I really want to see." Aria said.

"I'm scared of sharks." Hanna said.

"I've promised Toby to skype with him, but if I get time I'll meet you at the boat." Spencer said.

I knew that my friends didn't liked the water as much as I did but I wasn't going to force them if they really didn't wanted to. So I finished my breakfast and then I went to sign up for the scuba diving. The woman who was going to be the guide thought said it was an amazing experience. I felt a bit sad that the other girls didn't wanted to come but at least now I'd have some fun since water had always been like my second home.

A few hours later:

I had just gotten to the store where they were selling the scuba gear, I had paid the price for the diving and the gear was included in the price. As I was waiting for the guide I could see someone with long brown hair.

"Spencer, I'm so glad you got here." I said but when the girl turned around I saw that it wasn't Spencer.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." I said to the girl.

"It's ok." The girl said. She seemed very nice, I took a look at her and saw that she had auburn hair, creamy skin, brown eyes and she was very athletic.

"Are you hear for the scuba diving?" The girl asked.

"Yes, yes I am." I answered.

"My name is Emily." I said and reached out my hand. "Emily Fields"

The girl gave my hand a squeeze "Paige, Paige McCullers."

I almost got a heart attack, it was the girl I had slept with last night. I got stressed and my heartbeat went into overdrive. I didn't know what to say to Paige.

Paige suddenly raised an eyebrow at me and said "You look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked.

"I don't know. I can't recall seeing you anywhere." I lied, I got much calmer now when she didn't knew who I was.

"I was at the luau yesterday maybe you saw me there." I said without thinking, damn Emily, don't say that.

"I did go to the luau yesterday but I was drinking a lot since my girlfriend dumped me a few weeks ago." Paige said, I got a bit surprised to hear that she could be gay, I thought she had just gotten drunk enough to act impulsive, it had happened to me a lot at high school that straight girls would have had too much to drink and flirted with me.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to talk about my problems… or freak you out by telling you that." Paige said.

"It's ok, I'm gay too." I blurted out, wow this got awkward fast.

"So, do you like to swim?" I said trying to change the subject."

"Yes, I love to swim." Paige said and we both talked about our big interest in swimming this was probably the first person I've ever met that loved swimming just as much as I do.

After a few minutes the guide arrived.

"Ok, I guess it's just the two of you who'll be swimming today." The guide said.

"Ok, in there you can get changed and you'll get your diving gear, then we'll take that boat and I'll drive you to the coral reef." The guide said and we went into the store and go changed.

After several minutes Paige and I were fully dressed for diving and we got into the boat.

"This thing is really tight." I said.

"Yes, if it was any tighter it's be body paint." Paige said.

The guide arrived and she drove us to the coral reef where we jumped in and once I was under the water it looked so fantastic, I never expected anything to be so beautiful.

I swam behind Paige and I could see that she must have been a great swimmer, her style was flawless. I swam up to her and Paige pointed ahead of us what she showed me was some fishes swimming around, I felt like I was god looking down on a creation.

We kept swimming and once our oxygen tank was running low on air we swam back to the surface.

"That was so amazing." Paige said.

"Yeah, I've never seen something so beautiful." I said.

We both swam back to the boat and the guide drove us back to the store where we changed back into our clothes.

"So, what brings you to Hawaii?" Paige asked.

"My friends and I are celebrating our high school graduation." I said.

"Ok, I'm doing this to get over my ex, she cheated on me so I felt like I needed a new start so I traveled here to have some fun." Paige said.

"You know, my friends isn't expecting me to return anytime soon, would you like to get some lunch?" I asked.

"Sure." Paige said.

"Ok and do you know any good places that serves lunch? I only got here yesterday." I said.

Paige laughed and said. "Sure come with me." And we started to walk around town as Paige took me to a small restaurant.

"Don't let this place fool you the food is amazing." Paige said.

I tried some of the food and it was actually better than I expected. After the food Paige and I went back to the hotel. As we ate we kept talking and I couldn't believe how much in common Paige and I had. It was incredible and I almost felt butterflies in my stomach every time Paige laugh.

"And I forgot to ask, how was the luau yesterday?" Paige asked.

"I… erm… I don't really remember I was getting so drunk my friends had to carry me back to my room." I lied.

"Ok, I don't remember anything from last night, when I woke in my bed the tank top and shorts I wore last night were gone. Thank god my wallet was in the reception." Paige said.

"Yeah, what do you think happened?" I asked nervous over what Paige remember or thought she remembered.

"Once I couldn't find my clothes I assumed I had gotten so drunk I threw my clothes out the window when I got back to my room, it has happened before." Paige said and she seemed to believe it.

"You have?" I asked as I tried to hide that I laughed.

"Yes, I actually have." Paige said and shoved me.

"You goof." I said.

"Oh, that's is." Paige said and she put me in a headlock.

"No… Paige don't!" I shouted.

"Too late." Paige answered and she started to give me nuggies. She wasn't being aggressive or rough she was mostly just playing with me.

"Ok, you're not a goof." I said as I laughed and Paige stop.

"And don't you forget it." She said with a smile.

"Ok, I have to go see my friends, but I had a really fun time with you." I said.

"Me to." Paige said.

"Can I get your number?" I asked.

"Sure." Paige said with a smile and I handed her my phone and she put her number among my contacts.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow." I said.

"I'm already looking forward to it." Paige said and she went to her hotel room.

I grabbed my phone and called Hanna.

"Hey, Han. Guess what when I was scuba diving I met the girl I had sex with last night, she was there and we actually talked." I said when Hanna answered.

"No way, you met her again? How was it?" Hanna asked.

"At first it was a little awkward but she didn't remember anything from the last night and she was really incredible." I said.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Hanna said teasingly.

"Well, maybe I do." I answered.

"Well, just don't jump into anything with Peggy before you get to know her." Hanna said.

"Her name is Paige and I won't, I'm going to call her tomorrow and ask her on a date." I said.

"Are you sure about that, she could be straight." Hanna said.

"No, she isn't she told me she broke up with her girlfriend a few weeks ago." I said.

"And now you're willing to comfort Paige, both in and out of bed." Hanna teased.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Come on it is a little funny." Hanna said. "But are you going to tell her about that night?" Hanna asked.

"I guess if things works out between her and I I'll have to tell her." I said.


	3. Chapter 3: Traveling

**Chapter 3: Traveling**

 **A/N: Thank you to all my reader for liking this story, you are the reason I continue to write this story, here is the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was lying on the bed in my hotel room and thinking about what great time I had earlier today when I hanged with Paige. She was the only thing on my mind. I 'm not sure if I should ask her out on a date when I'm going to call her. Being around Paige made me feel like I used to feel when I was around with Spencer only this felt like I had a chance to be loved back.

I reached for my phone and found Paige's number among my contacts and I was just about to send her a text when I got reminded of what had happened two days ago at the luau. I had gotten drunk, I had sex with Paige who were probably just as drunk as I was, I sneaked out of her room the morning after leaving her fully unconscious in her bed and now I felt like I was lying to her since I didn't wanted to tell her that we have had drunken sex before we even knew each other.

 **Paige's Pov-**

This Emily girl I spent the day with seemed alright, she was cute and funny and I felt like there was something familiar about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I stepped into my shower and turned it on. The hot water felt good against my skin. I pushed my head against the wall as the water kept falling on my back. I was reminded of what had once been my family, we were rich and happy, I grew up in Philadelphia. I was an only child so both my parents were very proud of me. My father would always tell me to be myself and never do something I hated to do because everyone told me to, but when I was 18 and told them I was gay he got furious and shouted at me as my mom cried (not sure if it was because I told them I was gay of if it was how my father acted) After that fight things only got worse.

The man I once looked up to had turned into something else and he seemed to do anything to convince me I was straight but I didn't changed. One night I heard that my dad had ordered a male prostitute to "Change me back" So I quickly packed all my stuffs, emptied my funds, left and never looked back. My grandparents were very rich and when they passed away so money wasn't a problem. I traveled to lots of different places, sometimes getting small jobs to make sure I wouldn't spend the entire inheritance all in one place.

I have traveled for almost a year now, mostly to avoid my dad, when I left the house I took a bus all the way to Canada since I wanted to make sure my dad wouldn't track me down. At first I was scared since I had never been so far way home without my parents, I spent the night at the first youth hostel I could find. As the days went by it got easier to live by myself since I could do what I wanted without anyone telling me what I could or couldn't do, after about days all my fear of being alone was gone and I was very happy. After half a month in Vancouver I took a plane to Spain and lived there for a few week, then I left for Italy and so it went on until I stopped worrying that my dad would trace me down.

I got to Hawaii two weeks ago, I had always wanted to go there but at first I thought that my dad was going to wait at the Hawaii airport and wait for me when the plane landed so that's why I took all those detours to other places to make sure he wouldn't find me.

I did met a few interesting persons in most places I traveled to but I never stayed on one place for too long.

I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry myself off as I went to my bed. I didn't usually slept naked but I just felt too tired to both dry off and get changed for bed so I just walked and dried myself off until I reached the bed. Then I just dropped the towel on the floor and crawled under the blanket, my hair was still wet from the sower but I didn't cared. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock, I pulled the blanket up to cover my head as I reached for the alarm clock with my other hand, searching almost blindly for it. Once I had finally found the clock I hit the snooze button and I felt that there was a post it note on it.

I moved the got out from under the blanket and started to read the note.

"Deer Em, I snuck into your room while you slept and set your alarm to wake you up early so you wouldn't miss the breakfast buffet, from Hanna"

I got up and went to the bathroom, if Hanna had snuck into my room as I slept she's probably done something else too. I turned on the lights in the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror to see if Hanna had written or drawn anything on me, but I couldn't find anything on my face.

It was always hard to tell with Hanna if she was going to play a prank on you or not, she's very creative when it came to pranks and we could never see them coming it didn't matter if it was me, Aria or even Spencer, when Hanna was pulling a prank on either one of us she'd get us every time.

After a while I got dressed and went to the lobby where I met Hanna, Aria and Spencer.

"Hi Em, how was the swimming yesterday?" Aria asked.

"It was great, the coral reef was beautiful." I answered.

"Is that the only beautiful thing you saw?" Spencer said teasingly and I looked down trying to hide that I blushed a little. What is going on now? Am I still crushing on Spencer?

"Wha… what do you guys mean?" I asked trying to figure out what they meant.

"Hanna told us that you met a girl when you were swimming." Aria said.

"Hanna!" I said stern to Hanna.

"What, you're finally showing interest in a girl for the first time in ages of course I'm going to tell everyone I know." Hanna said.

"How many have you told?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you already know I told Aria and Spencer, I've also told Caleb, Mona, Toby and my mom." Hanna answered.

"What?" I shouted so it echoed in the lobby.

"Relax, they are all very happy for you." Hanna said.

"I have no idea what Hanna has told you but I've only had lunch with Paige, that's it." I answered.

"Ok, answer quickly, what's her last name?" Hanna asked.

"McCullers." I answered.

"What color is her hair?" Hanna asked.

"Auburn." I answered.

"What color are her eyes?" Hanna asked again.

"Dark Brown." I answered.

"Well you seem to remember a lot of details or only having lunch together with this girl." Hanna said and I didn't know what to say.

"Relax, it's good that you've found someone even if it's probably just a summer fling." Aria said.

"I don't know about that Air, maybe they will keep in touch and perhaps one day they will get together a bit more permanent." Hanna said.

"With today's social media they can stay in touch better than people did 20 years ago." Spencer said.

"Exactly, one day they might get back together and then they will never leave each other like Team Spoby does every night" Hanna said and nodded to Spencer. "And I'm sure Team Ezria get its dose of daily social media interaction." Hanna continued.

Hanna had come up with the couple name "Spoby" pretty much when Spencer had told us she was dating Toby and then she continued and when Aria told us she was dating Ezra Hanna didn't waste any time figuring out the name "Ezria".

"And I'm sure Team Haleb just had their sexting session." Aria said.

"Shut up, we're talking about Emily's lover." Hanna said.

"Listen, before you guys start to plan my wedding I'd like to find out if I really like Paige first." I said, I had always admired Hanna's positive thinking but now she was thinking a bit too far into the future.

"Em is right you guys, what if she doesn't like Paige, then it's no point in trying to figure out a couple name for them." Spencer said and lightly nudged me.

As her hand brushed against my arm I felt warm inside and I felt my feelings for Spencer reawake like they had been in hibernation yesterday.

No this was not good, I did my best to hide that I was panicking inside. I couldn't still have feelings for Spencer I was over her yesterday. I started to sweat and I could feel that it was getting harder to breath.

"Em, are you ok?" Spencer asked and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"I just need some air." I said and ran out through the entrance and sat down on a bench. I was breathing slowly in and out trying to avoid fainting. I can't still be in love with Spencer I just can't, the thoughts that I might still be in love with Spencer terrified me, I thought that once I started collage I'd get away from her and then I could avoid her and not catch these feelings anymore, but apparently it's impossible for me to keep my feeling under control just for a few seconds when I'm around Spencer.

"Is everything ok?" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Paige, she was wearing a pair of white shoes, tight shorts, a tank top that stopped a bit above her bellybutton, she had her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing an adidas cap.

"I'm ok, I just got a bit sick all of a sudden." I answered.

"Ok, I thought you had an asthma attack or something" Paige said as she sat next to me.

Once again I felt warm inside only this time it was different, my feelings for Paige felt just as strong as what I just had felt when Spencer touched me, but it felt like there was something else something I couldn't describe it just was there.

"Are you going for a jog?" I asked.

"Yeah, being away from home isn't an excuse to get lazy and get out of shape." Paige answered.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Philadelphia" Paige answered.

"I'm from Rosewood." I answered.

"Cool, we didn't grew up that far from each other." Paige said.

"I wish I knew that earlier, then I'd be able to meet you earlier." I said and Paige and I laughed.

"It's nice to see you again." Paige said when we had stop laughing.

"Yeah, I'm glad you came by when you did." I said.

"So you feel better already?" Paige asked.

"I guess I was just a bit morning sick." I lied.

"You just take care and since you still got my number give me a call sometime so we can hang out." Paige said and got up to start jogging.

"Why don't right now?" I said and got back up. "Let's have a friendly race, me and you." I said.

"Is that a challenge? Fields." Paige asked.

"It sure is, McCullers." I answered in the same confident voice Paige was talking.

"You do remember that you felt morning sick like a minute ago?" Paige asked.

"Well then you get an edge over me." I said. "Unless if you're scared." I said a bit mockingly.

"Ok, you're on. Down to the parking lot and back to the bench." Paige said.

"Ok, let's do this." I said and both of us prepared to start our little race.

"One…" Paige started to count down. "Two…" I said.

"EMILY! Come on the breakfast is waiting for us." I heard Hanna shout and then I remembered that I hadn't eaten anything today and my stomach started to growl.

"Looks like I win on walkover." Paige said with a smile as Hanna walked up to me.

"Come on Em, let's get breakfast, we're all hungry." Hanna said and she looked at me with her puppy dog eyes and she grabbed my arm tugging it towards the hotel.

"Ok I'm coming." I said laughing to hide that it was very embarrassing that Paige got to see this.

"And who is this?" Hanna asked when she noticed Paige.

"I'm Paige." Paige said and reached out her hand to Hanna.

Hanna squeezed Paige's hand "I'm Hanna. Emily's girlfriend." Hanna said.

"No she isn't." I said "She is just a friend…" I continued but Hanna cleared her throat loudly.

"She's my best friend." I said and Hanna smiled.

"Well it's been nice talking to you but I got to start this jog." Paige said.

"Ok, I'll call you later." I said as Paige started to jog.

"Bye." Hanna said after Paige.

"So, that's the girl you slept with at the luau." Hanna said.

"Yes, that's her." I said still looking at Paige, her flawless jogging style was almost hypnotizing to see.

"She kind of looked like Spencer, but with big boobs." Hanna said.

"Was that all you saw?" I asked.

"Well that and other things, I can understand why you're interested in her." Hanna said.

"Why did you say you were my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Oh that, I was just checking if she was interested in you. When I said I was your girlfriend I saw in Paige's eyes that she got a bit shocked and jealous for like a micro second." Hanna said.

"Really?" I asked and Hanna looked at me and smiled. "And now I know you're even more interested in her." Hanna teased and playfully shoved me.

"But there is one thing that is a problem." I said.

"What's that problem?" Hanna asked.

"Spencer, when I ran out it was because my feelings for Spencer almost made me faint, it was too much happening to fast and I just had to get out of there." I explained to Hanna.

"Oh god, that's not good." Hanna said. "Just sit next to me at the table and I'll try to get Spencer to talk to me every time she's about to ask you something and if you feel like you did back in the lobby just cough and I'll make up an excuse to get us from the table." Hanna said and I agreed to go with her plan.

Hanna and I walked to the restaurant where we got out breakfast and we sat down at the table with Spencer and Aria.

"Where did you guys go?" Spencer asked.

"I felt a bit sick in the lobby but it disappeared when I got some air." I said.

"And why did it take longer than you said it'd take to get Emily back?" Aria asked.

"We met Paige." Hanna answered. Why Hanna?

"Wow, that's impressive. How did she look?" Aria asked and Spencer seemed also interested to know the answer.

"She has auburn long hair, brown eyes, creamy skin, athletic built and she has a gorgeous smile." I said.

"In other words, she looks like a big boobed version of Spencer." Hanna said.

"Ok, now I understand why you like her." Spencer said jokingly and blew me a kiss as she was laughing.

I felt nothing when Spencer did that, I didn't felt warm inside or any butterflies in my stomach, it was like now all feelings I just have had for Spencer was gone. I started to wonder what was going on, have I gotten over Spencer or not?

"So, are you going to have a date with Paige? I mean we're not going to be in Hawaii forever." Aria said.

"Well I would want to ask Paige out on a date but I don't know where I should take her, I mean I don't know what sort of place here you bring a girl on her first date." I said.

"I think I know someone who does." Aria said and then she stood up from table. "I'll be right back" She said and left.

"What do you think she meant whit that?" Spencer asked.

"Probably that she'll return." Hanna answered.

"I meant the first thing she said." Spencer said and starred annoyed at Hanna.

"Well, be a bit clearer the next time you ask about… hang on I got to take this." Hanna said as her phone started to ring. She grabbed her phone and walked away from the table. How typical, Hanna was going to help me at the table in case my emotions for Spencer become too much for me to handle, but for now it seemed like I had my emotions under control.

"Em, I know why you ran out of the lobby." Spencer said. My heart stopped when she said that.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked nervous.

"Yeah, I could tell just as you ran out from the hotel." Spencer said.

Oh, god. Spencer has figured out my crush on her. Ok Em, try to play it cool and don't sound like a maniac.

"You were worried that Paige was going to see you with Hanna and Aria when they were talking that there might be a future between you and her." Spencer said.

I got very relieved when I heard Spencer say that. "Yes, that's exactly why I ran out. I got worried that Paige was going to see that and get the wrong idea of me." I lied.

"Yeah, Hanna can really exaggerate everything. But for the record, I really hope you and Paige have fun, she seems to make you happy and you deserve someone that can make you feel like that." Spencer said.

* * *

 **A/N2: I'm so sorry to say this but I'm not going to write any chapter this week because my cousins are going to visit me for the entire week so I'm not going to have any time to write for any of my stories, but if anyone have a suggestion or a request feel free to send it to me in a PM. Once again I'm sorry that you'll have to wait longer for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Club

**Chapter 4: The Club**

 **A/N: Sorry it took a while to write and there is one thing I'd like to tell you guys (I read this on the pll wikia) Varjack's phone number is:  
(727)-242-7839 and that spells out "Sara Harvey" so there's another reason to not trust her. Okay with that said enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was happy to hear Spencer say that she was happy that I liked Paige, even if Paige and I wasn't a couple it seemed like my friends accepted her. It did feel a bit strange since asides from Hanna they haven't talked to her and I'm not sure that could be called talk.

"Hey, guys I'm glad that but I'd really like to find out for myself if I really like Paige and if she's right for me." I said.

"Well that's why it's called a semester fling, if she's not right you could show pics of her and you and brag about meeting a hot babe." Hanna said and sat down at the table.

"Short call?" Spencer asked.

"It was just Caleb telling me that he loves me." Hanna said.

"You guys are really clingy, isn't this your third phone call today?" Spencer asked.

"Fourth, and we love each other." Hanna said.

"Clingy." Spencer teasingly mumbled.

"I think it's sweet, I wish I could have it like that with someone." I answered.

"Well, how about Paige? You did say you got her number." Hanna said.

"Yes, but I can't call her now, she is jogging." I answered.

"Ok, but the second she's back you call her!" Hanna said, it almost sounded like she was ordering me.

"Wouldn't that make Emily seem like a stalker?" Spencer asked.

"Ok fine, wait for about an hour then call her that should be enough." Hanna said.

"Hi guys." Aria said as she returned.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I went to the receptionist and asked if there was any popular gay clubs here." Aria said.

"I don't think that's a smart idea for a first date." I said.

"Well you better act fast, a girl as hot as Paige won't stay single for long, I'm surprised you've stayed single for so long." Hanna said and Aria and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

"What, you can't be single forever." Aria said.

"Guys, can we please talk about anything else than my dating life?" I said feeling tired about the conversation.

After I said that it immediately turned into an awkward silence.

"Seriously?" I said confused that they really had nothing to say other than that I should go out with Paige,

"Well, when Caleb called me before he proposed marriage." Hanna said.

"WHAT? REALLY?" ME, Aria and Spencer shouted.

"No, but that's probably the only thing that would be more interesting to talk about." Hanna said and Spencer glared at her.

"Sorry." Hanna said and dropped her head in shame.

"Well, thank for your motivation but I'm going to go for a walk." I said and got up.

"After Paige." Hanna said teasingly.

"No, just for a walk." I said and left.

I walked out of the hotel, I really felt that I needed to clear my mind, I was more conflicted if I should bet on Paige or not since I wasn't even sure I should start a relation now since I'm going to college in September.

I kept walking trying to clear my mind, usually I'd run to clear my mind but since I had just eaten breakfast I knew that running would be a very bad idea.

I walked around the streets checking out all the buildings. Some were stores, some were restaurants and I even saw a stage for dance performances, it was no one there since it was closed. As I walked my phone was buzzing like crazy, it was mostly texts from Hanna. In her texts she was either asking if I were mad or if I'd found Paige, but I didn't felt like answering the texts just yet. I turned off my phone incase she'd try to call me, I wasn't mad at her I just felt like I needed to clear my mind and that's much easier for me when I'm alone.

After a few minutes I reached a pier where I stopped and looked out over the ocean. It was an amazing sight. I could see dolphins laying in the water, I had always wanted to swim with dolphins ever since I was five years old.

I was very tempted to strip down to my bra and boxers and just jump in the water and play with the dolphins, but I didn't.

I sat down on a bench and continued to watch the dolphins.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I had just returned from my jog, I was exhausted, sweaty and I loved it. I knew I had pushed myself to my limit or maybe even a bit past my limit either way I was satisfied with my result.

I unlocked the door to my room and kicked off my shoes as I walked in, I hanged up my cap and started to stretch to make sure I wouldn't get muscle soreness, I once forgot to stretch and my hamstring got so sore walking up stairs was a living hell, ever since that day I made sure to fully stretch.

I felt my tank top started to cling against my chest so I took it off as I started to stretch out my quadriceps. I stretched one leg for 2 minutes and then I switched leg and did the same for 2 minutes.

Then once I was done I took of the rest of my clothes and grabbed a towel. I went to my bathroom and started a hot shower.

I walked into the shower and the hot water that hit my skin felt like a blessing, I felt my body relaxing as the hot water was hitting me, I moved my hair behind my shoulders and leaned my head backwards as I felt my entire body relax.

After my very long shower I got out of the shower and I put on a robe then I started to think if I should order room service or if I should just get dressed and get a snack, either way now I just felt like relaxing for a while.

I fell down on my bed and looked up into the ceiling. As I rested my mind drifted to Emily, when her blonde friend said she was Emily's girlfriend I got a bit jealous since I thought Emily was very attractive but I wasn't sure Emily felt the same way for me so for now I was going to wait for Emily to make the next move so I'd know if she was as interested with me as I was in her.

Every time I was with Emily I sort of felt like I knew her, I didn't knew why, I just felt something familiar about her like I had met her somewhere before.

I tried to remember where I could have seen her before, but I couldn't figure out where I could have seen her before.

After a while I gave up, all this thinking hade made me hungry and I felt that my stomach was about to start growling.

I reached over to a remote and turned on the TV, there was an app on the TV where I could place an order for room service. I scrolled through the foods until I found something called Pipi Kaula, it was like a Hawaiian-style beef jerky. I ordered it and the Pipi Kaula and it said it'd be done in fifteen minutes. I took the time to get dressed since I was sure that they would appreciate if I got the robe stained with grease from the food.

It had once happened that I ate chili in a hotel robe and it since I was also slightly drunk at the time it got a bit messy, once the cleaner found the robe the hotel manager asked me to leave, so I wouldn't want to make that mistake again.

I put on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of gray shorts and a few minutes later my food arrived, I paid the guy who came with the food with some cash I had in my wallet, once he had left I started to eat the Pipi Kaula, it was served with rice and it didn't taste much different from beef jerky.

As I ate the food I found a brochure that the guy with my food must have brought, I saw that it was opened and that someone had drawn a circle around the word "Pride lounge" I took a close look at that page and saw that it was about a club.

Once I was done eating I took out my laptop and checked if I could find out more about that club, apparently it was a very popular gay club that was just a few blocks away from the hotel. I did like to go to clubs and as I read more about "Pride lounge" it looked like it could be fun to go there.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was in my room, I had returned to my friends after my walk and they seemed to have lost their interest in talking about how good couple me and Paige would make, thank god.

I sat down on my bed and grabbed my cellphone, I was about to text all the girls and ask if they wanted to go somewhere tonight when I suddenly got a phone call from Aria.

"Hi Ari, what's up?" I answered my phone.

"I'm good, just sunbathing a little. How about you?" She answered.

"I'm in my room." I answered.

"You mean your big room." Aria answered.

"I guess my parents were really proud of me for graduating and getting into a great collage." I answered.

"Anyway, I found this club online that seemed very fun and Hanna and Spencer have both agreed to come, so we were all wondering if you were in the mood to go clubbing with us tonight?" Aria asked.

"Is this a way for you guys to apologize for bombarding me with questions about Paige?" I asked.

I heard Aria sigh in the other end of the phone. "What gave that away?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just made a lucky guess." I answered.

"Come on Em, Hanna even offered to buy the first rounds of drinks if you'd come with us." Aria said.

Typical Hanna, once she thinks that she had gone a bit too far she gets really guilty and does anything to compensate for what she's done, even if it wasn't that big of a deal to begin with.

"Ok, I'll come with you." I answered.

"Great, I'll tell Hanna and Spencer that you're in and then we can all go together." Aria said.

"Ok, when do we meet up?" I asked.

"Around eight outside my room." Aria answered.

"Ok, I'll see you there Bye" I said.

"I know it'll be fun, bye." Aria answered and then we both hanged up.

After a few seconds I got two texts, one from spencer and one from Hanna.

Spencer's text said: **Aria just told me that you're going to come with us to the club, I know it'll be fun with the four of us hanging out and clubbing just like we planned when we booked our tickets.**

Hanna's text said: **Whoooooo Em, I'm so excited that you're coming with us, don't worry I'll keep an eye out for you if you get too much to drink this time, I'm so happy you're not mad at me XOXO.**

I smiled as I read my friends text, I wouldn't usually go to a club but it felt like it could be fun and this time Hanna promised that she'd keep an eyes on me so I was sure that I wouldn't get lost if I'd get too drunk, like on the luau.

That night:

We were on our way to the club, Aria insisted that she wasn't going to tell us the name of the club until we got there.

"Are we close yet?" Hanna asked.

"It's right there." Aria answered and pointed to the club.

Once I saw the club I got surprised, the club was called "Pride lounge" and I could tell that it was a gay club.

"Guys, you know that this is a gay club, right?" I asked.

"Yes, we all knew but we kept quiet about it since we wasn't sure you'd go if we said that it was a gay club." Spencer answered.

"That was very smart planned but I'll be going back to the hotel." I said.

"Come on Em, it'll be fun and when you see that Paige is there…"

"HANNA!" Aria and Spencer shouted.

"Why do you think Paige will be here?" I asked.

"I may have asked a guy in at the hotel to slip a brochure in her room… and I may have marked where the brochure mentioned this place." Hanna answered.

"You guys are crazy." I said not sure on how to react.

"Look, Paige doesn't know who sent that message so you could just go in there and dance a little and have a few drinks, I don't think that Paige is going to be able to pic you out from this crowd." Spencer said and she nudged me to the club.

"Ok fine." I said and we all went into the club.

It was full and the music was playing from speaker that was all over the place, everywhere there were couples dancing on the floor and waving with glow sticks. Spencer was right, if Paige would come here she wouldn't be able to spot me, not with the tons of people in this club.

My friends and I went to the bar disk and as we ordered our drinks the bartender winked to Hanna as she gave her a pink colored drink. "It's on the house!" The young bartender said to Hanna who smiled and emptied her glass very quickly.

"Sounds like somebody likes you." Aria said to Hanna.

"She just gave me a pink drink." Hanna answered.

"When you say it like that it sounds like a lesbian sex game." Spencer said and Aria and I laughed.

"You're just jealous that the bartender liked me." Hanna said.

"I can tell her that you're straight and that you've got a boyfriend then she might charge you double for the drinks." Spencer said.

"They can't do that." Hanna said.

"Actually, gay club are known to charge double price to straight people." Spencer said. "Right Emily?" Spencer asked and winked at me.

"Oh, yeah they do, sometimes they even charge triple." I lied.

"Ok, if that bartender suspects anything I'll just have to kiss her." Hanna said and it sounded like she was serious.

"Relax Han, I'm just joking with you they don't charge extra to straight persons… probably." Spencer said and Hanna just looked confused at Spencer.

"Hey Emily, can I borrow your phone I forgot mine at the hotel?" Aria asked me.

"Sure." I said and handed her my phone and Aria then disappeared among the dancing couples.

"Do you think she'll be able to find her way back? It's a very crowded dance floor." Hanna said.

"She's not a puppy, Hanna." Spencer said.

"Yeah, but still." Hanna said.

"Ok, I'll go with her." I said and got up to follow Aria, as I tried to walk through everyone on the dancing floor I got pushed from every directions by either elbows or knees as the dancers didn't seemed to notice me.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw that it was Paige.

"Hi, I didn't expect to see you here." She said.

"My friends talked me into going here." I answered.

"Ok, well since you're here now care for a dance?" Paige asked.

I panicked, I had no idea if this was something the girls had planned to get me to hook up with Paige or if it was just a fluke.

"I'm sorry but I have to make sure my friends doesn't get to drunk and start to flirt around with other girls." I said and started to walk back to the bar.

"Ok, but I'll still be here if you change your mind." Paige said as I walked back to Hanna and Spencer.

"Did you find Aria?" Spencer asked.

"No, but I found Paige." I answered.

"Oh, so she got here." Hanna said.

"Why didn't you ask her for a dance?" Spencer asked.

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to dance around all those people." I answered.

"Come on Emily, you only live once." Hanna said.

"Maybe later." I said and ordered a drink.

A few minutes later:

I was still at the bar trying to enjoy my drink but all I could think of was that Paige was on the dance floor surrounded by girls that wasn't me.

I tried to drown my jealousy in pink drinks but it didn't help. I just got more upset as I saw a girl walking up to Paige and dancing very close to her.

I tried to not look at them but it was impossible after a while I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and walked towards Paige.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I was just finishing my fifth dance when I saw Emily walking up to me.

"Hey Em." I said with a big smile.

"Hi yourself." Emily said and she walked up very close to me.

"You're so good on the dance floor." She continued.

"Thanks, I've learnt a bit from everywhere." I answered.

"I can I have this dance?" Emily asked and smiled at me.

I walked up to her and she laughed as she leaned her head on my shoulder, apparently this was going to be a slow dance. Everyone else in the club saw us and they backed away to give us some space as the next song started.

 _I must be out of my head_ _  
_ _Or just plain crazy for you_ _  
_ _'Cause I've been turnin' my back_ _  
_ _At all the things you do_

"Hey Em, you do know that this isn't the kind of music you slow dance to?" I asked as my hand remained on Emily's waist.

"I know, but I don't care." Emily answered.

 _I want a feelin' that lasts much longer_ _  
_ _Nothin' is bound to change_ _  
_ _It's never the same for you_ _  
_ _Well, I can't take it no more_

 _'Cause you spell Trouble_ _  
_ _Trouble_ _  
_ _I try to please you_ _  
_ _But I'm wastin' my time_ _  
_ _You're nothin' but Trouble_ _  
_ _Trouble_ _  
_ _Trouble, baby_

 _You're always on the attack_ _  
_ _You know, you're too in love with yourself_ _  
_ _So now I'm giving it back_ _  
_ _Your time is overdue_

 _Don't wanna be just a fascination_ _  
_ _I need to feel secure_ _  
_ _It's never the same for you_ _  
_ _Well, I can't take it no more_

 _'Cause you spell Trouble_ _  
_ _Trouble_ _  
_ _I try to please you_ _  
_ _But I'm wastin' my time_ _  
_ _You're nothin' but Trouble_ _  
_ _Trouble_ _  
_ _Trouble, baby_

 _'Cause you spell Trouble_ _  
_ _Trouble_ _  
_ _I try to please you_ _  
_ _But I'm wastin' my time_ _  
_ _You're nothin' but Trouble_ _  
_ _Trouble_ _  
_ _Trouble, baby_

 _A-ha that's right you're Trouble_ _  
_ _So get out_ _  
_ _You're nothin' but Trouble_ _  
_ _You're nothin' but trouble- Yeah_

 _Oh, Trouble_ _  
_ _Oh, baby_ _  
_ _Trouble baby_ _  
_ _Trouble_ _  
_ _Say Yeah, Yeah_ _  
_ _Trouble_

After the dance everyone was applauding us.

"Whoooo! That was so fun, let's dance again." Emily said and now I noticed that Emily was drunk, I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Ok there, you're too drunk to stay here." I said and helped Emily to walk off the dance floor.

"Ok, can you point to where your friends are?" I asked.

"At first they were here, then they were there." Emily slurred.

"Ok, I'll get you back to the hotel." I said and helped Emily to walk back to the hotel.

Once we reached the hotel Emily was almost sleeping.

"Hey Emily, where is your room?" I asked.

"43 Serenity Lane, Rosewood" Emily answered.

"No I meant which floor." I said but Emily wasn't answering. I brought Emily to my room and I got her in my bed and helped her take of her shoes then I put the blanket over her.

I started to walk to the sofa but then I hear Emily mumble something.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked back to Emily.

"Please, lay next to me, I don't want to be alone." Emily said.

I was going to say no but I just couldn't, I went to the other side of the bed and got under the blanket.

"Goodnight Emily." I said as I turned off the light.

* * *

 **A/N2: There you go, the address Emily said is her address in the show, the Pride lounge is a real gay club and the song Paige and Emily danced to is called "Trouble" it's an 80's pop song performed by none other than Nia Peeples (Pam Fields)**


	5. Chapter 5: Bedside Manors

**Chapter 5: Bedside Manors**

 **A/N: Sorry it took a while for his update, I was updating my other stories. I hope this chapter will be worth the wait.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I woke up with a headache. Why did I drink that much at the gay club? I tried to sit up but I felt too tired to even lift my head.

Fuck, just my luck. It wasn't enough to get too dunk at the luau now I got too drunk at a club, if my parents would find out they'd fly down here and drag me home.

I rubbed my eyes, I almost wish I had some shades since the bring sun almost felt like it was stabbing my eyes.

I groaned as rolled to my side to not get any more sun in my eyes. I hate myself for drinking that much, fucking head.

"Good morning." I heard a voice say and I opened my eyes and saw Paige lying next to me. I panicked and backed away from Paige so fast so I fell of the bed.

"Ouch." I said as I was on the floor. I didn't remember anything, did I have drunk sex with Paige again? What's wrong with me?

"Oh, shit. Are you ok?" Paige asked and got out of bed to help me up.

As she walked to me I noticed that she was wearing clothes, or well a t-shirt and some boxers but at least she wasn't naked.

She reached out her hand and helped me up, I looked awkwardly into her eyes. "Paige, did we… you know?" I asked not sure on how to say it.

"No, we just danced at the club and I couldn't find your friends so I got you to my room since I couldn't get you to tell where your room was." Paige said as she helped me to the bed.

"Was I that much out of it?" I asked.

"Yeah, you really drank too much." Paige said as she sat down next to me.

"Ok, Paige what is it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"I know there is something that you're not telling me, please Paige, tell me." I said.

"Ok… after we danced you stood on the bar and flashed your breasts for everyone in the club." Paige said.

"WHAT?!" I shouted and almost fell out of the bed again but this time Paige caught me in time.

"Easy there, I was just joking, we only danced to some old pop song." Paige said.

"Not funny!" I said and slapped Paige's arm.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Paige said and smiled at me.

"How do you feel?" Paige asked.

"I got a painful headache and my eyes sting." I said.

"Here, put these on." Paige said and handed me a pair of sunglasses, once it put them on it didn't felt like I was a vampire.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem, now stay there I got some Tylenol in the bathroom." Paige said and got up and went to the bathroom before she turned around and faked a stern look but failed by laughing.

"Don't steel anything." Paige said and got into her bathroom.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I dug through the bathroom cabinet searching for the Tylenol I had promised Emily. I knew I had it here somewhere.

I got a bit frustrated as I searched for the Tylenol, I couldn't find those damn pills. I was thinking back to last night at the club, remembering dancing with Emily, it was a really incredible dance. Emily was very attractive and I still thought she was. I couldn't stop thinking about how good she was dancing even thought she was drunk she was just incredible.

Emily was really something, she was sweet and funny and incredible at dancing. I think I was losing my mind when I was around Emily, there was just something about her that made me want to be with her.

I finally found the Tylenol, I took a few pills and a glass of water and returned to Emily who was still sitting on the bed wearing my sunglasses.

"Here, sorry it took a while I couldn't find it." I said and handed Emily the glass and watched her as she drank it.

"Thank you." She said and when she looked at me I just wanted to remove her (or actually my) sunglasses and look into her eyes and kiss her.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're getting a bit better." I said.

"Yeah, I hardly drink more than two glass of alcohol and last night I had like… more drinks than I cared to remember." Emily said and looked down, everything she did was just so adorable, I think I was falling for her.

"Are you hungry? I can order room service." I said trying to start a conversation.

"I'm in the mood for something greasy." Emily said.

"Well I know that they don't have any breakfast pizza's here but I can call and ask what they got." I said and Emily nodded at me.

I got the phone but when I called for room service I couldn't reach anyone.

"That's strange." I said and tried to call again but once again on one answered.

"Crap!" I said as I realized that room service isn't available in the morning.

"What is it?" Emily asked and I told her about the room service.

"Do you have anything in here to eat?" Emily asked.

"No, but I can get out and buy something." Paige said.

"No, you don't have…" I said but my stomach growled so loud so it could wake up everyone on this floor.

"It sounds like I have to." Paige joked.

"Ok, I'll come with you." Emily said, but as she was getting up from the bed she couldn't find her balance and she fell back on the bed.

"Why is the room spinning around?" Emily asked.

"You're probably still drunk." I said. "You just stay there and I'll be back in a few minutes." I said and put on a pair of pants and grabbed my wallet.

"Come back soon." Emily said and fell back on the bed.

"I will only take a few minutes." I said and opened the door to my room and exit.

 **Emily's Pov-**

A few minutes later:

Paige had been gone for a while now. I was on my back in the bed and waited until I could get up without feeling like I had just stepped of a roller-coaster.

I checked my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. I had a lot of missed calls and texts from Aria, Hanna and Spencer. I checked a few and they were mostly that they were wondering where I was and some from Hanna seemed like she was freaking out.

Just as I was about to send a text to my friends to tell them I was ok when the door opened and Paige walked in. I put my cellphone back in my pocket, I could always tell my friends where I was later.

"Ok, I'm not sure if you like this but I bought you a B.L.T sandwich, it was the greasiest thing I could find." Paige said and handed me the sandwich which I happily started to eat.

"Wow, hungry? " Paige said as I noticed that I had eaten more than half the sandwich in two bites.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't notice how hungry I was until I took the first bite." I said with food in my mouth.

"Sorry." I said as I swallowed what was in my mouth.

"It's ok, I've been there myself." Paige said and started to eat a sandwich of her own.

I had it hard to imagine that Paige had been as drunk as I was.

"Really, you?" I asked.

"What? Did you think I was a Viking?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, put on a helmet with horns and you might look like one." I said.

"Vikings don't have those helmets it's a myth." Paige said.

"Really?" I said and took a smaller bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah, I've been in Sweden and when I was at a guided tour at a museum and the guide told us that when we got to the Viking exhibit." Paige said.

"Sound fun." I said.

"Well, it wasn't always that fun when I was in Sweden, one time when I went to sleep in the hotel it was so warm so I was sleeping with a window opened and when I woke up, a magpie was in my hotel room." Paige said.

"No way." I said and tried to suppress my laughing by biting on a pillow.

"Yeah, the staff asked me to leave that day." Paige said and I moved the pillow over my face and tried to hide that I was still laughing.

"I know you're still laughing." Paige said.

"No I'm not." I said as I bit the pillow once again.

"Come on, you're not fooling me, you're just drooling." Paige said and shoved me.

"Hey! I'm still holding food." I said.

"A corner of a sandwich doesn't count." Paige said.

"Yes it does." I quickly said and ate it. "You can't prove otherwise now, you don't have any evidence." I said.

"You're childish." Paige said jokingly.

"Well, you're pale like a ghost." I joked back, being very clear that I joked.

"Ok, you're a weakling when it comes to drinking." Paige said still joking.

"Well, you're a bird lover." I said.

"You're hot." Paige said but then she moved her hand to her mouth and then there was just an awkward silence I had no idea what to say and neither did Paige.

We both diverted our eyes and I started to touch my hair and looked away from Paige hoping she'd say something.

"Do… do you think so?" I asked.

I could hear Paige sigh "Yes, I do think you're very attractive." Paige said sounding like she was admitting to a crime.

I tried to say something but I couldn't figure out anything reasonable to say.

I did think Paige was attractive as well, but with my crush on Spencer and knowing that I had slept with Paige before we even talked. Everything right now was just too complicated.

"I… I think you look attractive too but… everything in my life is just so… complicated and I really need to get my life sorted out before I start to date again." I said knowing that every word must be very painful for Paige, but I couldn't let her walk around thinking that I was the perfect girl when I had huge flaws.

"I'm sorry Paige, I rally am." I said and I could see that Paige was pretending that she was ok when she really was crying in the inside.

"It's ok, I understand." Paige said and I slowly got up from her bed and left the room, I went to my room and once I got to my room I jumped onto my bed and cried.

I was very heartbroken that I couldn't date a girl that was so amazing. And it was all because some stupid crush I had on my straight friend.

I kept crying on my bed as I hated myself for being so messed up.

When I had cried for very long time I grabbed my cellphone and checked my latest text. I dialed that number and left a voicemail.

"Hey… can you come over here, I… I really need someone to talk to since I messed up big time and I don't think I can tell all the girls just yet. Please just come to my room" I said then I sat down and stared at my cellphone as I sent the voicemail.

I rubbed my forehead and noticed that I was still wearing Paige's sunglasses. I took of the glasses and looked at them almost hoping that I'd see Paige's refection in them. I had never felt this hurt before not even when I thought I wasn't going to get over Spencer.

When I heard the door open I quickly hid Paige's sunglasses behind my back.

"Hi, you asked me to come here." Spencer said as she walked into my room.


	6. Chapter 6: The Letter

**Chapter 6: The Letter**

 **A/N: Hi I'm sorry for taking so long this writers block was killing me. Thank you to Me A Genious without you this chapter wouldn't have happened.**

* * *

 **Paige's Pov-**

It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I wanted to cry, scream and break things all at the same time but at the same time I just couldn't.

I sat down on the bedframe and rubbed my head as I mentally kicked myself.

"Stupid Paige! You could have just avoided Emily at the club then you wouldn't have humiliated yourself."

Just as I was about to throw the nightstand on the floor I heard someone knocking at the door.

I opened it and one of the hotel staff said I that he had a letter that was addressed to me, he handed me the envelope and then he reached out his hand hoping I'd tip him but I just closed the door. I was tired of those guys who just reaches out their hands hoping I'm going to give them money.

I opened the envelope and saw that it was a letter from my mom's friend Sam Smith, he was a police officer and a close friend to the family.

I read the letter and then I throw it in a trashcan, I take a few steps to the door then I stop and goes back to the trashcan and put the letter in my pocket then I leave my room.

 **Emily's Pov-**

"And I said no" I explained to Spencer as I sobbed as I explained to Spencer what I had said to Paige.

"Do you like her?" Spencer said as she sat next to me and looked at me with great concern.

"When I'm around her I feel things I've never felt before, but I just couldn't go for it… I couldn't" I said kicking myself for saying that to Paige.

"It's ok." Spencer said and wiped tears of my cheeks. I looked into her eyes and all I wanted to do was to kiss her.

"You want something solid and a vacation flirt isn't the same thing." Spencer said trying to make me feel better, the truth is I do want something solid but the reason was because I was a damn coward. I could have told Spencer I had a crush on her, I could have worked through it and then I could have dated any other girl but instead I was hopelessly crushing on one of my best friends.

And I couldn't tell that to Spencer since now it'd make everything too awkward.

"I'm an idiot." I said.

"Don't say that." Spencer said and held my hand, I looked up at her and saw her magnificent smile, I felt like no matter how old we'd get we'd always be in each other's lives.

"You are fantastic and any girl would be happy to be your girlfriend." Spencer said.

"Oh Spencer…" I said and I pressed my lips against hers, Spencer's lips were much softer than I ever thought they would be and I wanted this to go on forever.

I stopped the kiss and when I looked at Spencer she was looking very confused at me.

"Oh god! Spence I'm so sorry I don't know what…"

"It's ok, I think I may have gotten a bit too emotional and you're…"

"Yeah, but I really shouldn't have…" Now I was blushing of embarrassment.

"It's ok… really…"

"No, what I did was wrong! You're with Toby and I just…"

"We can forget about this, it was just an accident." Spencer said.

"Yeah it was." I said trying to hide that now I felt much worse than before Spencer got here.

"Hey Spence, I think I need to be alone so…"

"Yeah I got a thing so I have to…"

"That's good I didn't wanted to…"

"I know we'll met up later." Spencer said and walked out of my room.

"Good bye." I mumbled to myself, just fucking great at first I reject Paige and now I've made the one thing that made Spencer feel uncomfortable around me.

Why am I such an idiot?

 **Paige's Pov-**

"Another one!" I shouted to the bartender who served me another pineapple drink. I had walked to the poolside bar and I wasn't waste a second getting drunk.

In the letter I had gotten from Sam it said that he had tracked me down and he wanted to see me at a place called "Tai mai" tomorrow. I wasn't sure if that place was a club, bar or restaurant but I didn't cared, I didn't really felt like reconnecting with anyone who was close to my father.

"Hey give me a beer." I heard a blonde saying as she sat down next to me.

It took me a while before I recognized her, it was Emily's friend Hanna.

"Hi Hanna." I said and raised my drink.

"Hi… Paula?" Hanna said.

"It's Paige." I said.

"Sorry." Hanna said and sat down next to me. "I'll make it up to you. Bartender! A double of your best drinks for my friend here." Hanna said and placed a fifty dollar bill on the bar disk, the bartender accepted the bill and gave me a big glass of a drink I'd never heard of.

I took a sip and I have no idea what I was drinking but it was very sweet and I emptied the glass in less than two seconds.

"Wow that was some stuff." I said. The bartender said what the drink was called but I had no idea what he was saying, it sounded like something the Swedish chef would have said.

"I'll have another one of these." I said and held up my pineapple drink.

"Hey, that looks good. I'll also have one of those!" Hanna said to the bartender and he quickly gave us two more drinks.

After a few more drinks both Hanna and I got a bit tipsy and before we knew it we were so drunk that nothing got too personal to ask.

"So is someone waiting for you at home?" I asked.

"Well there is someone I'm waiting to see again." Hanna said and put her drink down, blushing slightly as she said so.

"You'd probably like him, he is skilled with computers." Hanna said.

"I'm sorry Ice Blonde but I don't think so. Computers and video games aren't my thing." I said.

"Really?" Hanna asked.

"Ok, his thing isn't my thing." I said and laugh.

"Hey! His thing is my thing since I… I use my thing with his thing and then that thing…" Hanna said before she started to laugh and forgot what she was talking about.

"Yo B-man." I shouted to the bartender who turned to us, he was clearly used to talk to drunks since he didn't even seemed bothered by us. "Where is this place called Tai mai?" I asked and the bartender picked up a map and he draw a circle on it before he handed it to me.

"Hey, you're awesome Paeeehgeey." Hanna almost slurred.

"If I was into girls and then boy and then girls again I'd have a three-way relation with you, Caleb and you." She said as she counted on her fingers.

"Did we drink everything here?" I asked the bartender who just chuckled and said something I can almost guarantee meant "Lightweights."

"One more!" We shouted in unison.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I couldn't believe that I had kissed Spencer. I didn't even knew what was worse, that I had kissed her or that she wanted it to be an accident. Now I really felt like shit.

I didn't even knew how to explain to Spencer why I kissed her. I couldn't just walk up to her and say "Hi Spencer, sorry about kissing you and all, I've only got a huge crush on you and nothing I do can change how I feel." She'd either think I was joking with her or things would just get terrible between us.

I grabbed my phone and I wanted to send a text to explain to Spencer why I kissed her but I didn't know what to write, I was thinking for hours before I gave up and put my phone back in my pocket. This wasn't something you tell in a text anyway.

I was about to just go to bed but then I got a text from Hanna. When I checked it I couldn't make sense of anything she had written.

I looked confused at the text and then I sent a text to Hanna where I asked if she was drunk.

I didn't get an answer so I sent a text to both Aria and Spencer where I told them Hanna had gotten drunk and I needed their help to find her.

 **Paige's Pov-**

Hanna and I had a great time together, when the bartender refused to serve us more alcohol we just walked around the poolside looking for a casino we thought would be nearby.

"I think I'm winning at black jack." Hanna said.

"That's good then we might bribe the bartender to give us more drinks." I said then I fell into the pool.

"Someone spilled a drink!" I yelled as I walked out of the pool.

Once I got up a man wearing a hotel uniform walked up to us and said he'd take us to your rooms.

"Are we on the lost island yet?" Hanna asked as we got into the elevator.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"Ok, just warn me if you see the smoke monster." Hanna said and playfully pushed me.

The man got me to my room and I stumbled into bed before I passed out.

The next morning:

I woke up remembering most of what Hanna and I had done. Hanna was really funny when she remembered my name. I got up and then I saw the letter Sam had sent me laying on the floor.

I looked at the time and saw that it was 6:30 so I had plenty of time to decide if I should get there or just book a new ticket and leave Hawaii.

I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face trying to clear my mind, yesterday might have been fun but now I had to face reality but I just had no idea of what to do.

After a while I got dressed and got out of my room, I needed someone I could trust and Hanna was probably too drunk to help me so there was only one person that I knew I could trust.

I walked to Emily's room and took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. After a few minutes Emily opened and she looked like she had seen a ghost when she saw me.

"Hi, I need your help." I said.

"Ok, come in." Emily said and gestured for me to enter her room.

What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Well it's a long story and I really need you to hear me out." I said.

"Ok, tell me." Emily said and I started to tell her about my family.

 **Emily's Pov-**

After I had heard Paige's story about how her father reacted when she came out I felt like I was going to cry. How can someone feel like that for their own child?

"And I got this letter yesterday from my mom's friend Sam, where it says wants to meet me." Paige said.

"Do you know what he want you?" I asked.

"He either wants to know if I'm ok, or he is going to drag me back to my parents where my dad will try to turn me into his perfect straight daughter." Paige said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, I thought I did but I just have no idea." Paige said.

"If I got with you to meet this Sam, will you go and face him?" I asked.

Paige looked out the window and mumbled "I'm tired of running." Then she looked back at me and said "Yes."

"I promise I'll be with you all the way." I said still feeling sorry for the last time I had talked to Paige.

"Thank you." Paige said and smiled.

Later that day:

Paige and I had gotten to Tai mai, it was a restaurant. Paige and I went inside and the place looked empty.

"This doesn't feel good." Paige said as she looked around.

"I knew you'd come Paige." We both heard a voice say and we turned around to see a middle aged me wearing a suite walking towards us.

"Father." Paige sneered as she turned to the man.

"What is this exactly, Father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?" Paige continued sounding very hostile and knowing what she had been through I didn't blamed her.

"This is how it's always been." Paige's father said with a sigh.

"Yes, because when I'm mad it makes you look bad." Paige said.

"Paige there is no need to…"

"You've made me leave as a child this is needed!" Paige almost shouted.

"Maybe I should wait outside." I said knowing that Paige had a lot more frustration to take out on her dad.

"No stay, stay and see Nick McCullers being shamed over his daughter." Paige said.

"Paige, this isn't what I wanted." Nick said.

"I'm not what you wanted father, I never was what you wanted or have you forgotten that?" Paige said.

"Paige please if you'll just listen to me." Nick said.

"Why so you can tell me more lies?" Paige asked.

"He taught me to always be myself and never change because people told me to, in those words, but when I said who I was his first reaction was to change me." Paige said and started to cry.

"You'd rather have a miserable daughter pretending to be something she isn't rather than living with the shame that my sexuality isn't like most other girls." Paige said.

"You tried to… change me." Paige said as the tears fell from her cheeks.

"I only wanted what was best for you." Paige's dad said.

"NO! You wanted what was best for you, your campaign and you fucking legacy! Anything for that!" Paige said and started to walk away.

"Paige." I said as I walked up to her, Paige looked at me almost like she knew what I was going to say.

"You got a lot of your chest. Can't you give him a chance to do the same?" I asked and Paige very reluctantly turned to her father.

"Why did you come here?" She asked "Tell me why you came." She hissed.

"If I knew you run away so I'd…"

"You'd do what? Made sure to lock my door and barricade my windows so I couldn't escape. I didn't just chose to become a lesbian I was born this way and being myself is the right thing to do. Once I had a father who would have known that." Paige said still mad.

Her father looked down at the ground in shame and Paige stared to walk away again.

"Once I had a daughter who trusted me. A trust that I betrayed." Paige's dad said and she stopped in her tracks and turned to her father.

"I only wanted to talk to her. To hear her voice again. To ask her to forgive me." Paige's dad said and Paige looked at me completely unaware of what to do now, I nodded to her to go to her father and talk. As Paige walked up to her dad I stepped outside since they seemed like they could use some alone time.

Later:

I had gotten a text from Paige where she asked me to come to her room. When I got to her room the door was open so I walked in. Paige was looking out through the window looking very conflicted.

"He said we were alike, too much pride. A few years ago I would have been overjoyed to hear that but now I don't know." Paige said. "I don't know if I can forgive him." She said.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"No, not really." Paige said and turned to me.

"Thank you for coming with me. It wasn't what I expected but it was… something." Paige said.

"You're my friend and I care about you." I said.

"I have no idea what you think of me now, after what I said to my father." Paige said and sat down.

"I think you're very brave." I said and held her hand.

Paige looked at me really surprised.

"It's not easy to leave everything behind and walk your own path." I said and looked at Paige who gave me a light smile.

"My father is already on his way back to Pennsylvania but he left me his credit card and said I'd always have my room if I ever feel ready to come home." Paige said.

"Will you?" I asked.

"Maybe." Paige answered.


	7. Chapter 7: A Night For Two

**Chapter 7: A Night For Two**

 **A/N: I'm sorry but it'll just be a short chapter today, it'll take place right where the last chapter left off and it'll just be sweet Paily moments.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

"Maybe." Paige answered.

She looked back out the window, it was raining outside. I could see on her reflection in the window that she needed me to be her friend now. I walked up next to her and hugged her, she immediately leaned onto me and I felt her head resting against my shoulder. I started to stroke her back with my left hand as I heard her starting to sob.

"It's ok, let it out." I said as Paige kept crying.

We stood like that for a long time, Paige cried into my shoulder and I felt her tears land on my neck as I let her cry. I had no idea how long we had been standing like that but once Paige broke the hug she looked at me and I wiped away some tears from her face.

"Thank you." Paige said, her big brown eyes was glistering as she made her best attempt to smile at me.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you." I said still looking into Paige's eyes.

I couldn't possibly imagine how she must have felt once she came out. I wish I could have gone back in time to the luau and meet Paige sober then things wouldn't be so complicated.

Paige hugged me, this was a much shorter hug and once she let go of me I could see that she was still battling in her mind if she should go home to her parents or not.

I looked out the window and saw that it was really dark outside now, I could hardly believe that I had been with Paige for so long without noticing anything and when I checked the time I almost jumped in surprise. It was 1:30 in the morning.

"I should probably go to bed now." I said and looked at Paige who just seemed to notice the time.

"Yeah, it's really late." She said and tried to force a smile then she walked and picked up a pillow that was on the ground and she held it in her arms like she was trying to get comfort from it, I couldn't leave her alone.

"I can sleep here… if you want." I said. After what I had seen today I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Even if Paige would throw me out I'd just sleep outside her door.

Paige looked back at me and seemed like she wasn't sure on what to say.

"I mean, I'll crash on the cough. It seems comfortable enough." I said.

"The bed is big enough for both of us." Paige said, there was still a trace of conflict in her voice but at least now she seemed less bothered by everything that had happened today.

"Are you sure?" I asked hoping that Paige wouldn't change her mind.

"Yes." Paige said and I could see a small smile on her face.

"Ok, do you have anything I could borrow? These clothes aren't very comfortable to sleep in." I asked and Paige walked up to her closet and held up a slightly baggy t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Are these ok?" Paige asked.

"Yes, they'll be fine." I said and accepted the clothes Paige handed me.

Paige then grabbed a second pair of boxers and a tank top, then she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and give me some privacy to change.

I started undressing as I heard Paige brushing her teeth, but when I was only in my bra and panties then I got unsure on where I could put my clothes.

"Hey, Paige. Where can I put my clothes?" I asked.

"You can just put throw them on the floor." Paige answered from the bathroom.

Then I quickly removed my bra and put on the t-shirt Paige had given me and then I switched my panties to the boxers. I changed as fast as I could since I didn't wanted Paige to walk in on me while I wasn't decent.

Once I was wearing the clothes I had borrowed from Paige I looked at the bathroom door, it was slightly opened and I could see Paige changing in there, her lean legs where hard to take my eyes off. She had the grace of and angel. Once she grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up I got a good look at her fit stomach and abs.

Her creamy skin almost glow as she kept undressing without noticing me standing there ogling her.

Once her t-shirt was off I got a good look of her in her black sports bra and gray boxers. I was hypnotized by how incredibly beautiful she looked. Her amazingly athletic yet feminine body made my mouth water.

Paige then turned so her back was turned to me, still not knowing I was staring at her. She reached for the clasp of her bra.

No Emily. Don't think like that. I mentally slapped myself when I realized what I was doing. I turned away from the door. I couldn't believe what I had been doing, Paige was conflicted and I had been peaking at her.

I walked to the bed, but I stepped on something.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I sat down on the bed and tried to see what I had stepped on.

Paige suddenly ran in looking like she had seen a ghost. "What is it?" She asked.

"I stepped on something." I said and once I got back up I felt the sting under my right foot.

"It's still in my foot." I said as I stood on one leg, probably looking ridiculous.

"I know what it is." Paige said and walked up to me and grabbed both my hand and placed them on her shoulders, then she asked. "Which foot?"

"My right." I said and then Paige did something I never expected, she moved both her hands to the back of my knees and she lifted me. I had no idea what she was doing, I was just holding her shoulders tight as Paige was carrying me. She put me on the bed and then she grabbed my right foot and traced her thumb over it.

I started to flinch when she moved her thumb from the middle of my foot and moved it towards my toes.

"Is it here it hurts?" Paige asked.

"No, I'm… I'm ticklish." I said blushing over my embarrassing secret.

"Ok. Now I see it." Paige said and I felt her fingers pulling out a small splinter from my foot.

"Thank you." I said.

"Hang on, there is something else on your foot." Paige said.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit worried that Paige had found a snake bite or something worse.

Paige grabbed my ankle with her hand held it in a firm grip "This." Before I had any time to react Paige started to tickle my foot. I fell back on the bed and laugh like I was crazy.

I tried to push away Paige with my other foot but she was too good for me. She quickly locked both my legs in her arm so I couldn't move them and she stated to tickle both of my feet with her fingers.

"I give up, I GIVE UP!" I shouted as I still was on my back and then Paige stopped tickling me.

She crawled up to me and said. "I hope you don't snore as loud as you laugh." Then she giggled.

"Uncool." I said and smacked Paige's arm.

Then we both got into bed and Paige turned the lights of. Paige fell asleep almost immediately as I looked at her, she was facing me she was sleeping, I looked at her and I could help but think that she was amazing. I couldn't explain it but when I saw her like she was right now… it made me wish I could be with her end every day like this and wake up the next morning to that face. I keep looking at Paige as she slept as then I leaned closer to her and kissed the top of her head. Paige didn't wake up from her slumber, good if she would I probably wouldn't be able to explain that.

I wanted to be with her, but I knew that first I had to tell her everything if I didn't I'd have a guilty conscious every time I'd see her face.

I looked at Paige one final time before I closed my eyes to get to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

 **A/N: Here you go the next chapter, I'm sorry that the ending isn't my best work, I just had some really big trouble writing a good ending so I just gave up.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was awake but I was still too tired to open my eyes, but not tired enough to get back to sleep. I was just lying in bed and I felt my Paige's arm around me. I was laying on my side and Paige was behind me.

I liked this feeling, I wanted this to last longer, but I knew that I had to get up at some point.

After a few minutes I very reluctantly opened my eyes, I turned on my back and saw Paige, she was still asleep and she looked very peaceful. I turned to her and I moved my hand to her face and brushed away some of her hair that covered her face.

I was tempted to kiss her, but I couldn't the guilt of keeping my secret from Paige. I just turned to my said so I was facing her, she looked so adorable. I want her, I want to be with her, but I can't, no right now anyway.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered and Paige did wake up, she was still sleeping deeply. I touched her arm gently and then something flashed before my eyes.

I remembered part of the night from when I woke up in her bed. The memory was a big blur but I remembered that we were running to Paige's room, laughing with every quick step we took.

I also remembered that when we were in Paige's room she threw me to the bed and mounted me, she kissed me from my neck down to my chest and her hands reached behind my back to unhook my coconut bra.

The rest was just a blur, the memory flashed past so quickly I yelped. I quickly covered my mouth but when I looked back at Paige her eyes flew wide open. I got spooked and fell down to the floor.

"Ouch! Fuck!" I grunted as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Morning." Paige said sounding a bit confused to what I just had done.

"Sorry, I had a nightmare." I said as I got up.

"Where you chased by Jason Voorhees?" Paige joked.

"No, Freddy Krueger." I joked back.

"Close enough." Paige said and shrugged.

She got out of the bed and ran up to me, then she hugged me tight. "Thank you for yesterday, if you didn't came with me I'd just run." Paige said.

"I'm glad things turned out the way they did." I said and smiled.

"Yeah, for once I think things with my family might return to normal… or as normal as things used to be." Paige said.

Paige stopped hugging me and said "Is there something I can do to thank you, Can I buy you an expensive dinner, a car, crazy sex?" Paige asked and I blushed as she said that last thing, even if it's possible that we've already had that.

"I think I should hang out with my friends today, but can we talk tonight. I got something I need to take care of." I said in my most serious way.

"Are you going to hire an assassin?" Paige asked.

"No, I just got some friend drama I need to sort out. I'll call you tonight." I said.

"Ok, Paige said and smiled. I got dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday, then I looked back at Paige who seemed to be less conflicted than last night.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" I asked.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle a day without my babysitter." Paige joked.

Then we said our goodbyes and I walked to my room, where I got a shower and then I changed into some fresh clothes. Once I was done I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my contacts. I was going to do something I should have done a long time ago.

I called Spencer and asked her if I could come to her room, I told her that it was important for me and Spencer did sound a bit unsure but she said that I could come an she'd leave her door opened.

I walked out of my room and took the elevator to Spencer's floor once it stopped I walked into the hallway, when I found the door I took a deep breath. "Here goes." I said to myself as I walked up to the door and I saw that Spencer was standing there, she was brushing her hair and didn't seemed to notice that I was standing there.

I knocked on the door and Spencer turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi Em." Spencer said.

"Hi." I said, when I walked in I felt my stomach tie itself into several knots.

"Can I sit down?" I asked and Spencer gestured to a chair.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Spencer asked.

"It's about a few days ago." I said and sigh "When we kissed." I said and I could see that what I had said sent chills up Spencer's back.

"Em, listen. We can forget about it, honest." Spencer said trying to avoid the subject.

"No! No I can't forget it." I said.

"Emily, I'm ok with it. I know you didn't meant to do it." Spencer said.

"Well the thing it… I did mean to do it." I said and Spencer just froze.

"I've been in love with you, even before I knew I was gay. Every time I saw you I felt happy. I've always had strong feelings for you." I said, I knew that now there was no way I could make this less awkward than it already was.

"Em, I like you, but not…"

"I know, I've tried to not feel like this for a long time but nothing had changed until I met Paige, then I felt something else, something stronger than when I felt for you." I said. I figured if I told Spencer about my feelings for Paige she wouldn't worry that I'd try to munt her.

"Oh, ok. Does Paige know about…?" Spencer said and did a few gestures.

"No, but I will tell her tonight." I said. "I just wanted to tell you first since you deserved to know." I said.

Spencer walked towards me. "Have you felt like this around me all the time?" She asked.

"Yes. For as long as I can remember I've felt like that for you." I said.

"An how about now?" Spencer said.

"I still got a few feelings about you but nothing like they used to be." I said, admitting this to Spencer made it feel like I was finally letting go of her.

"Are you freaked out?" I asked.

"No… well I'm very surprised but you're still one of my best friends." Spencer said and pushed a chair in front of me and sat down.

"Thank you. For not freaking out" I said.

"Well, now when I think about it, I feel a bit flattered since you could have just as easily had a crush on Hanna or Aria." Spencer said.

"Yeah." I said and laugh. "That is so you Spence, you've made it sound like a competition." I joked and Spencer laughed with me.

"When did you start to feel different?" Spencer asked curiously.

"I think it was when I met Paige, I don't know why but when I started to hang out with her I didn't thought of you that way so strongly." I said.

"So, Paige is the cure for Spencer obsession." Spencer joked.

"Yeah, so how are things between you and Toby?" I asked.

"I do miss him." Spencer said. "He and I will skype later but I'd rather have him here." Spencer said.

"I'm sure that Hanna feels the same way about Caleb." I said.

"And you feel for Paige." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I just hope she'll want to be with me when I tell her what I just told you." I said.

"I hope so too, I know she makes you happy and Aria and Hanna agrees. Hanna has actually complained that you're spending more time with Paige than with us." Spencer said.

"Didn't Hanna spend even more time with Caleb when they got back together?" I said.

"Yes she did, I had to get her to agree on a double date with me and Toby just so I could see her." Spencer said.

"Well, they did miss each other a lot. I once walked in on them having sex." I said.

"Really?" Spencer said.

"Yes, Hanna tried to hide him by throwing blanket over his head, but it didn't helped since his feet poked out from the other end." I said.

Spencer moved her hands to her mouth in a failed attempt to suppress her laugh.

After Spencer and I had talked and laughed we said our goodbyes, I had to prepare how I was going to explain this to Paige.

Spencer seemed calm after our talk and when I left I couldn't believe how easy it went. I thought she'd freak out or shout at me to leave but after we talked she didn't seemed bothered at all.

It felt like I could finally tell Paige without feeling that Spencer was going to show up in my minds like she had when I had dated other girls.

I got to my room and sent a text to Hanna where I told her that I had told Spencer how I had felt about her and Hanna seemed to make a bigger deal out of it that I did.

When Hanna had calmed down I told her that I was going to tell Paige the truth as well and Hanna almost sounded almost as worried as I was, she told me to call her after I've talked to Paige, in case I needed someone to dry on.

After I had lied to Hanna and told her my battery was low I sat down and started to think about what to say to Paige. I wasn't sure how she'd react since her dad did betray her and she took that bad. I just hoped she'd trust me enough to let me explain.

That night:

I had sent a text to Paige asking her to meet me in my room and when I heard something knocking at my door I took another deep breath "Here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself. At least after tonight I wouldn't have anything to hide.

I opened the door and Paige was standing there.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Paige answered.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to hear me out, even if you're not going to like it." I said, feeling like I was going to cry.

"Em, what is it?" Paige asked.

I gestured for her to walk in and she did, we both sat on the bed and I looked at her and said. "The reason why I shot you down a few days ago was because I had a huge crush on one of my best friend." I said.

"What?" Paige said, she really didn't expected me to say that.

"It's true, I've had a huge crush on her, but when I met you I started to feel different for Spencer and I thought I was over her but I wasn't, not entirely." I said.

"Is this why you asked me to come." Paige said. Oh god, it goes wrong no matter what I'm saying.

"No, that's not it. I think you're really fun to hang out with." I quickly blurted out, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.

"I'm saying this because you deserve to know the truth." I said.

Paige didn't say anything, she just sat there.

"Paige…" I said but something knocked on the door.

"Shouldn't you get that?" Paige said.

"It can wait, I want to tell you that…" Then the knocking resumed, much louder.

"Just open it already, before the door gets kicked in." Paige said and I got up and when I opened the door Spencer was standing there.

She was wearing a black dress and high heels.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My bastard of a boyfriend is cheating on me." Spencer said and I could smell that she had been drinking.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" I asked, I knew Toby and he didn't seemed like that kind of guy.

"When I skyped him Jenna answered and she said everything." Spencer said.

I was about to comfort Spencer when I remembered that Paige was still in my room.

"Hey Spence, I can call Aria and Hanna and let you talk to them." I said.

"No, I want to get even with Toby." Spencer said and le her dress drop to the floor, leaving her in a lace bra and a pair of very dark panties.

"I know you're in love with me, I want to get even with Toby for cheating with me, this is a win-win for both of us." Spencer said and moved in to kiss me

"NO!" I shouted and pushed her back.

This might have been my greatest wish before but it wasn't it anymore.

"Come on." Spencer said and walked towards me as I backed into the room.

"What is going on?" Paige asked.

"Hey, she's here, let's make it a three way." Spencer said.

"Paige, please this isn't how I was hoping the night would go." I said.

"Well what do you expect? You tell me you love someone else and then she shows up about to have sex with you." Paige said.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH SPENCER. I LOVE YOU!" I screamed.

"You what?" Paige said.

"She's loves you." Spencer said and then she fell on her butt.

"Really?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that I don't feel like that for Spencer anymore since I love you." I said, I had already made Paige confused so I didn't see the point in stopping now.

"I love you too." Paige said and smiled.

"Yaaaaay three-way" Spencer shouted.

"I don't do group things." Paige said to Spencer who was laughing then she just fainted and fell on the floor.

"Spencer!" I said and ran up to check her pulse.

"She's alive, just passes out from too much alcohol." I said and Paige helped me carry Spencer into my bed and I got her dress and hanged it on a chair for Spencer to put on when she wakes up.

"Can I sleep at your place, I don't want to wake up with her groping me?" I asked Paige.

"She smiled at me and asked "Just resting?" and I said "Yes, I'm not in the mood for sex after what Spencer did." I answered.

"You're welcome to my bed." Paige joked.

I left Spencer a note that said what she had done and that I was in Paige's room, then I went with Paige to her room, Paige smiled and held my hand as we walked to her room.

"You're not mad anymore?" I asked.

"Not at all." Paige answered. "When you said you loved me I realized that you wasn't flirting with Spencer." Paige said and I leaned against her arm, letting everyone we'd walk past that Paige is mine.

"I really do love you, but I couldn't do anything without letting you know about my crush." I said.

"I understand now." Paige said "So we just started to date and you're spending a night with me." Paige joked.

"What, do I have to pay you for sharing your bed?" I joked back.

"Not you." Paige said and when we reached her room she opened the door and let me in. we got dressed for bed and when we crawled into Paige's bed I moved my hand and just like this morning I brushed away some hair that covered Paige's face only this time she was looking at me and smiling.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Paige said as she looked at me.

"Well there is one more thing." I said as I just remembered about the luau when I got drunk and had sex with Paige. "We've actually had drunk sex." I said.

"Damn, I wish I could remember that." Paige said.

"Well, I don't remember the details but a few nights ago when they had a luau I got drunk and…" I said as I explained to Paige what I had puzzled together from that night, Paige didn't seemed mad when I told her about it, in fact I think she got a bit turned on. Paige kissed my forehead before we fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N2: So what did you think? I hope that you're not too disappointed that I didn't wrote a 3-way but I really don't think friend characters should be a couple it just gets weird.**

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	9. Chapter 9: First Kiss

**Chapter 9: First Kiss**

 **A/N: Ok, first of all I'm going to be very clear, the last chapter wasn't the last chapter. This story isn't over until I say it's over. I'm sorry for making you think the story was over. Now with that said I hope you'll like this chapter, now the good Paily times starts.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

"Emily." I heard something mumble.

"Eeeeemilyyyyy" the same voice said as I felt there was something lightly touching my face.

"Emily wake up! There's a bug on your face!" I heard Paige scream. I panicked and jumped out of bed screaming. "Get it off me!" I screamed as I waked my hands over my face. "Is it gone?" I asked then I saw the Paige was laughing.

She teasingly held up a shoelace.

"Very funny." I said and throw a couch pillow at Paige.

"You do know what they say. There is always a first." Paige said as she tried to cover her laugh.

"A first prank?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No, our first prank, as a couple." Paige said then she jumped out of the bed and walked up to me and placed her arms behind my head. She started to dance with me and now it was my turn to laugh. "You're such a dork." I laugh as I rested my head onto her shoulder.

"You love it." Paige said and I wasn't going to admit it but I did like all of her sides.

We danced like that for a short while then we stopped to get dressed. I checked my cellphone and saw I had gotten plenty of texts from Hanna. They said:

 **Hi Em, how did P, take it?**

 **It's been several hours now, tell me.**

 **Emily, please tell me you're ok.**

 **EMILY ARE YOU DEAD?**

And there was a few other texts but Hanna was just getting impatient.

I sent a text to her where I said that things where great and that Paige and I are now a couple. Once I sent that text my phone got bombarded with texts from Hanna where she asked me about every detail, I tried to answer her but when I asked one question I got five other follow up questions.

After a while I got enough and sent a text where I lied and said that I had to join Paige in the shower. I knew that Hanna wouldn't stop asking about that but now she'd at least not expect me to answer.

"Oooh, kinky." Paige said as she looked over my shoulder.

"This is just to make her think I can't answer the phone." I said and Paige put her hands around my waist and leaned next to my ear.

"Maybe we should have sex in the shower." She said in a playful voice.

"Paige!" I shouted.

"What? I feel bad making lie to your friends." Paige joked and then she kissed my cheek.

"I'm not going to force you." Paige said and let go of me.

I was going to kiss Paige but my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I've been so worried about telling the truth I might have skipped some meals." I said, just noticing how hungry I was.

"Come on, let's get you the biggest meal they got." Paige said and I smiled and she grabbed my hand and we walked to the breakfast buffet where I filled my plate with so much Paige started to stare at me.

"I might have missed more than one meal." I said as I smiled sheepishly.

As we ate I saw that Hanna and Aria walked into the restaurant and they sat down with us.

"There is the happy couple." Hanna said and sat down right next to Paige.

"Hanna haven't stopped talking about you two." Aria said as she sat down next to me.

"So, you liar." Hanna said as she looked at me.

"What?" I asked as I stuffed my face with food.

"You know what I'm talking about." Hanna said and showed me the text I had sent her.

"I wanted to hang with Paige and it was hard when you bombarded me with questions." I said.

"But, now you're here so spill it." Hanna said.

"Well, I told Paige the truth and then…"

"Spencer." Aria said and when I looked up I saw Spencer, she looked like she was still a bit messed up from the alcohol but she walked up and sat down next to Hanna.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked.

"I did something really bad yesterday." Spencer said and Paige and I knew what she was talking about.

"I thought Toby was cheating on me yesterday and I got drunk and almost had sex with someone I knew I'd regret sleeping with." Spencer said.

"Did you talk to Toby?" I asked.

"Yes I did. He called me this morning and he told me that Jenna had stolen his computer and everything she said was a lie. I feel like such an idiot." Spencer said.

"How did Toby react?" Aria asked.

"He was calm, he said Jenna is trouble. I swear I might propose to him the next time I'm seeing him." Spencer said.

"He is a great guy." I said.

Spencer mimed "I'm sorry" to me and I nodded to her letting her know that I didn't blamed her. Why should I blame anyone for what they do when they are drunk?

Spencer got up and left and Aria and Hanna followed her, letting me and Paige eat in piece.

"Are you two going to talk about last night?" Paige asked.

"I have to, but not when Hanna and Aria are around. Spencer is already ashamed enough for what she did and it's not my place to tell them about her almost mistake." I said.

"Yeah, I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't thinking straight." Paige said.

"I'm not going to lie, when I shouted that I love you I was worried that it was too late. I thought you were going to hate me and never want to speak to me again." I said and Paige placed her hand on mine and started to play with my fingers.

"When your friend walked in… wearing that." Paige said.

"I thought you were going to hook up with her, but when you said those words… it was probably the happiest thing I had heard all day." Paige said and looked up at me.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. "I'm still worried I'm going to wake up and this is all a dream." I said.

"Relax, this isn't a dream." Paige said.

We finished our plates and we went out for a walk together. We had a fun time together and when we go to the beach Paige found a freebie that we started to throw around.

I usually hated those things but when I played with Paige it was surprisingly funny.

I didn't thought it was possible but I had so much fun with Paige I thought I was going to die.

Paige and I then walked around town.

"I'm having so much fun." I said.

"Same here, I don't think I've ever had that fun with anyone before." Paige said.

We kept walking on a sidewalk and we were on our way back to the hotel.

"Do you think you'll return to your parents' place?" I asked.

"Maybe I will or maybe I'll just go to college." Paige said.

"You haven't thought about collage?" I asked.

"When I started to run from my dad I dropped out of school, I had already enough points to drop out so I think I could join a collage, plus my dad is a politician so I think he might pull a few strings to get me into collage, even if I asked him to not do it." Paige said.

"He'd do that?" I asked.

"He's done a lot of things to apologize, once when my mom was mad at him he bought her and all her friends a two week cruise just so she'd know he was sorry." Paige said.

"Wow, he might buy you a college." I joked.

"Yeah, but I hope he won't go…"

Paige was about to walk out on the road and she didn't see a car that was driving towards her.

"Watch out!" I said as I moved my right arm in front of Paige and quickly stopped her to walk into the street.

The car drew past us very fast and I was breathing quickly, I couldn't believe that I could have lost Paige.

"Are you ok?" I asked and when I looked at Paige I noticed that my hand was right on her right breast.

"Oh, god. Paige I'm so sorry." I said and quickly removed my arm from her.

Paige looked at me, at first she looked shocked but then she started to smile and said "Skipping to second base?"

"Oh, no. I didn't mean to skip… I'm not a skipper." I said.

"Didn't we have sex before we knew each other?" Paige asked teasingly.

"Yeah, but I was so drunk and I'm sure that you also was." I said.

"Well, maybe we should start over and get to first base the right way." Paige said.

"I like the sound of that." I said.

Then we pressed our lips together and we opened our mouths, our tongues battled for dominance and I cupped the back of Paige's head as I explored her mouth. This was incredibly amazing. I felt Paige's hands stroke my hair and I let out a small moan into her mouth. We stood like that for a short while but eventually we had to break the kiss because of the lack of oxygen.

Once our lips had parted I rested my foreheads against Paige's and she did the same.

"That was… wow." I said.

"It was amazing," Paige said.

We kissed again this time more softly and when our lips parted we heard people applauded and whistle at us. It felt like I was in a Hollywood movie.


	10. Chapter 10: War

**Chapter 10: War**

 **Emily's Pov-**

Paige and I had really drawn a crowd when we kissed in public earlier today.

Our first kiss and it was not like anything I ever thought of doing, not even in my wildest dreams.

Paige and I had just gotten back to the hotel and we sat on the bed and watched the TV, after the kiss it had been a slow day, but then again how often does a first kiss go like it did for me and Paige?

Paige was sitting behind me and she had her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

We watched some movie that seemed to be about some surfer girl, I wasn't really paying any attention to the movie.

When the commercials started to air I looked at Paige, she had her head almost nuzzled into me.

"You didn't pay any attention to the movie either, right?" I asked.

"I forgot for a while that the TV was on." Paige answered.

"You goof." I said and slapped her arm.

"We'd like to interrupt this for some local news." The TV suddenly said and Paige and I turned our attention back to the TV.

"The luau we're going to have next week is going to be romance themed and it seems like some tourists are already celebrating in advance." A TV reports said as the TV showed a clip from when Paige and I kissed.

"No way!" Paige shouted exited but I blushed embarrassed.

"I hope there will be more couple having a great time at the luau, remember all couples gets all drinks half priced and every third drink for free, and now back to your show." The reporter said and then the commercials continued.

"That was weird, do you think the reported is stalking us?" Paige asked.

"Well whoever she is she sure has interesting timing." I said still trying to hide that I was blushing from seeing me and Paige kiss on the news.

Paige moved her hand to my chin and made me look at her "Emily, will you go to the luau with me?" she asked.

"Yes." I quickly answered and kissed Paige.

"Wow, easy there Em, don't want to end up on the news again." Paige joked.

"You're such a goof." I said.

"That might be true, but I'm your goof." Paige said and I kissed her again.

When our lips parted I turned off the TV. "I'm hungry. Wanna get a bite?" I said.

"I can eat." Paige said and we got up and we went to the buffet table and once we sat down and ate our food Aria, Spencer and Hanna showed up and joined us.

"Soooooo?" Hanna said and looked at us.

"How are the lovers?" Aria asked.

"We saw you on the news." Spencer explained.

"Really? Hanna watches the news?" I asked.

"Hey! I watch news… sometimes." Hanna said.

"So, are you guys going to join us at the luau?" Paige asked.

"Yeah we are." Spencer said.

"Here is my date." Hanna said and put her arm around Aria who pushed it away. "We're just going to fake that we're a couple." Aria said.

"Is that really a good idea?" I asked.

"What Aria and I knew each other well and we know how to talk to each other like a couple." Hanna said. "And we look cute together." Hanna said and moved close to Aria smiling as Aria forced a smile.

"What if you'll have to kiss?" Paige asked.

"No, I like Aria but it'd just feel weird to kiss her." Hanna said.

"The feeling is mutual." Aria said as Spencer, Paige and I laugh.

"Ok, and what if you two would have to kiss?" Hanna said.

"We kissed on the news, I think everyone here knows Paige and I are a couple." I said.

"So, Paige. Where are you from?" Spencer asked.

"I'm from Philadelphia, born and raised." Paige answered.

"And hobbies?" Aria asked.

"I like to work out but swimming is the best thing I know." Paige said.

"You swim often?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, my dad bought a pool when I said I wanted to be a professional swimmer when I grew up." Paige answered.

"Ok and what about our parents? What do they do for a living?" Spencer asked.

I could see that Paige didn't wanted to talk about that, her reaction was about a fraction of a second but it was enough for me to know.

"Paige, we need to hurry if we're going to get to the scuba diving we signed up for." I said.

"Oh, yeah we should hurry." Paige said and we got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant.

When we left the restaurant we ran to my room, once we got there Paige hugged me tight.

"Thank you." She said into my ear.

"It's ok, I was with you when you confronted your dad. You shouldn't have to talk about that if you don't like it." I said and I could see some tears falling from Paige's eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've been running for so long I've forgotten how it felt to have someone who cares about me." Paige said.

"That's what happened when someone loves you." I said.

Paige kissed me softly. "I love you too."

Paige kissed me again this time she bit my bottom lip and I felt her hands on my waist.

I moved my hand from her shoulder and cupped the back of her head as I felt Paige moving her hands down to my ass. She cupped my cheeks and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around her waist and I felt Paige pushing me up against the wall and the light was suddenly turned off.

I didn't cared, I just kept kissing Paige as I held her tight.

"Hey, Em! Are you in there?" I heard Hanna's voice from outside my room.

"Oh, shit" I mumbled as Paige quietly put me down.

"Hey, Emily! Are you there?" Hanna asked still outside my room.

I hushed Paige and I giggled knowing that Hanna could have walked in on us having sex.

"Emily if you're in there stop fucking around and answer." Hanna said and Paige and I struggled to not laugh.

When Hanna had finally left Paige giggled so hard she fell to the floor and held her sides.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." I said sarcastically.

"You have to admit that it's hard to believe that just happened." Paige said as she got up.

"I guess you're right." I said.

We looked out the window and the rain was really pouring down.

"I don't think we're going outside anymore today." I said.

"Yeah, it's hard to tell if the rain is going to stop today or not." Paige said.

We looked away from the window and Paige pulled out a deck of cards from her pocket.

"Wanna play war?" Paige asked.

"Sure." I said and we both sat down and Paige started to shuffle the cards.

"Ok, first or second card?" Paige asked.

"First." I answered.

"It's the 8 of spades." I said as Paige showed me the card.

She draw her card and looked at it, she smiled and said "I guess I win this round." And showed me her card, it was the ten of diamonds.

"Rematch?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, this time you're going down." I said as Paige reshuffled the cards.

"First or second card?" Paige asked.

"First." I said.

Paige showed me my card, this time it was the two of hearts. "Crap." I said as Paige looked at my card. "Oh, tough break." She said as she drew the second card that was the three of clubs.

"Ok, give me the deck." I said and started to shuffle.

"I guess that means rematch." Paige said.

"Ok, your turn to choose, first or second?" I asked.

"Second."

"Ok, here is your card." I said and held up Paige's card for her to see.

"Thank you." Paige said and smiled. I looked at the card and saw that it was the ace of diamonds.

"Oh, come on!" I said as I drew my card, it was the two of spades.

"Wow, you're really bad at this." Paige said.

"Ok, one more round and if you win this round I'll kiss you anywhere on your body." I said, now I felt that I had to win, I usually get luckier when it's more at state.

"Where will you kiss me?" Paige asked.

"That'll be a surprise." I said.

"Fine, and if you win I'll do the same." Paige said as she shuffled the cards. "Ok, which card?" She asked.

"The second card… from the bottom of the deck." I said.

Paige looked surprised at me and reached from under the card and draw her card. "Nine of cloves." Paige said.

Then she draw my card and showed it to me. "Jack of hearts, yes!" I almost shouted now when I finally had won a round.

"Lucky you." Paige said and she placed her arms behind me and she moved in and whispered "Close your eyes."

I did what she said and I could feel her moving in closer towards my face, I was ready, then I felt her lips pressed soft on my right eyelid.

"Rematch?" I asked as I opened my eyes, blushing as Paige reshuffled the cards.

We kept playing war and we made small bets to keep it interesting, Paige won most of the round but I won every fourth or fifth time.

"Ok, I think that's enough." Paige said.

"Please, just one more round." I begged.

"Ok, how about this, the one who loses has to strip down to her bra and panties?" Paige asked. I was nervous to take the bet but I wanted to win this final round.

"Deal." I said, Paige shuffled the cards.

"First or second?" Paige asked.

"Second." I said, feeling very confident.

Paige drew her card as smiled. "The ladies loves me." She said with a smile as she showed me her card it was the queen of hearts.

"Don't be too confident, I can still win." I said and I moved the deck to me and drew my card.

I looked at it confused.

"Well, what did you get?" Paige asked.

"Rules for draw and stud poker." I said and showed her the poker rules card I had.

"No way!" Paige said and giggled.

"Well, who wins?" I asked.

"Hard to say, you're not supposed to use that card in any game, but since it's just one of those cards it makes the odds much lower to get that card." Paige said.

"Wanna just call it a tie?" I asked.

"Yeah, we tied." Paige said and she kissed me again.

"Besides, we'll have much funnier at the luau tonight." Paige said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Well, I know I will." Paige said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'll go with the hottest girl in Hawaii." Paige said and I walked up and kiss her. "When you put it that way I feel like the lucky one." I said and smiled at Paige, I love her so much I never wanted to be away from her.


	11. Chapter 11: A Night To Remember

**Chapter 11: A Night To Remember**

 **A/N: Svenska? Talar ni svenska?... Finns här ingen som talar svenska? Jag letar efter någon som talar svenska.**

 **A/N2: That first Authors note was just anouther one of my lame jokes, here is the newest chapter, sorry it's short I've had writers block for the entire week.**

* * *

 **Paige's Pov-**

Tonight was the luau. Paige and I had decided that we'd meet at the luau because I was going to walk down with my friends because once I'll see Paige I'd only want to be with her.

Right now I was with Hanna and I watched as she wore different tops trying to figure out which one looked best on her.

"Ok, so this one makes the girls look perkier but this one makes them look bigger." Hanna said holding up her 13th and 14th top.

"Hanna, I'm starting to believe you're more into breasts than I am." I said feeling a bit tired about telling her how she looks.

"Only my own, and Caleb is even more into them." Hanna said.

"Shouldn't you save the sexiest clothes for Caleb then?" I asked and then Hanna got quiet them she put up one of the tops she said she wouldn't wear since they covered up too much.

"You're right, I'm with Caleb and he's the only one I should." Hanna said.

A few minutes later Spencer and Aria walked into the room and once we were all dressed up for the luau, wearing coconut bras and grass skirts. there was a knock on the door.

"Room service." A voice said and we all looked confused at each other since no one of us had ordered and room service.

After a while Aria opened and there was a someone walking in, I couldn't see much of him since he was holding a huge bouquet of flowers that was so big it pretty much covered everything from the waist up.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh?" The guy asked as he walked up to Spencer.

"No, my last name is Hastings." Spencer said confused as the guy handed her the flowers, then he dropped to one knee and we saw that it was Toby.

I quickly grabbed my cellphone and started to film since there was not often when Spencer was surprised like that.

Toby looked at Spencer. "Spencer, being away from you… and after what Jenna did I didn't want to lose you." He said then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny black box then he opened it and it was a very sparkly diamond ring in it.

Will you marry me?" Toby asked and Spencer stood there completely breathless.

"Toby, I… I don't know what I'm going to say." Spencer said.

"You only have to say one thing and make me the luckiest man in the world." Toby said.

Hanna stood there holding her hands over her mouth as we all watched and waited for Spencer's answer, Hanna was mouthing "Come on, say yes."

"Oh Toby, of course I'll say yes." Spencer said and Toby got up as she jumped into his arms as they kissed. Then when they broke the kiss and Toby put her down Spencer tried on the ring and she smiled big as she looked at it, then she looked back to Toby and kissed him softly.

"I love you." She said as she shed a few tears of happiness.

All of us where in awe and when Spencer and Toby stopped hugging Hanna looked at Aria and said. "Looks like you'll he my date tonight."

"Date?" Toby asked.

"It's a luau tonight with a couples' theme and you're obviously going with Spencer and Emily has a date so Aria is going with me." Hanna explained.

"Sounds fun." Toby said. "Is that why you're all dressed like that?"

"Yes, and I don't want this to happened at your bachelor party." Spencer said determent.

"Ok, let's go." I said.

"Wait." Aria said then she picked up a single flower from Spencer's bouquet and put it in my hair. "There, now Paige will think you're the most beautiful lady at the luau." Arai said and then we left.

Later:

We had just arrived to the luau, I could notice that this was going to be a very wild night since everyone there (couples and singles) were dancing like crazy and the music was really blasting from every speaker I could see.

I looked around and I saw that my friends were starting to have a great time, Spencer and Toby went to the dancefloor and Hanna almost dragged Aria to the bar so they could have their first drink of the night.

I walked up on the dance floor trying to find Paige, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I walked up to Spencer and Toby and danced next to them and they didn't seem to mind it.

I smiled at them and they nodded at me as I danced next to them, I did like to hang out with them but I couldn't help but feeling like a third wheel as I danced next to them.

I was about to leave the dance floor when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Paige standing there, looking gorgeous.

"Saved me a dance?" She asked and held out her hand and I grabbed it as I ran with her to the center of the dancefloor. As Paige and I was dancing I knew that this was going to be a night I wouldn't forget.


	12. Chapter 12: The Soft Sound of Waves

**Chapter 12: The Soft Sound of Waves**

 **A/N: With Pll returning tomorrow I'm getting more exighted about writing my fanfics, here is the newest chapter of my Hawaii story I hope you'll like it.**

 **A/N2: To guest who wrote: "** Snakker dog ikke svensk men dansk, håber det går :) Godt kapitel som sædvanlig :)" **Sorry I don't know Danish just Swedish XD but anyway, Tack Dansken.**

* * *

 **Paige's Pov-**

This was amazing I was dancing with Emily, a girl I wouldn't ever dream of having, she had seen me at my worse and she was still with me, now I believed that there was a place like heaven.

I had my hand on her waist and she leaned her head onto my shoulder as we moved to the rhythm of the music.

"I love you" I whispered into Emily ear without thinking, Emily mover her hands to my back and pulled me in closer so there was no distance between us, I could feel her hot body being pushed against me.

"I love you too." She said as she looked into my eyes and we kissed. It was a soft gentle kiss on the lips, I was so aroused I wanted to make the kiss more heated but since we were in public I decided to keep myself under control.

We kept dancing completely ignoring everything and everyone around us, it was like time and space didn't existed anymore, it was just me and Emily, I wanted this moment to last forever.

Dance through several songs and we didn't even notice that the song had ended.

When I dipped Emily I noticed how tired I was. I saw that Emily was tired, she was breathing heavily as I pulled her up to her feet.

"Maybe we should take a dance break." She said and I smiled and nodded.

 **Emily's Pov-**

Paige and I went to sit down at a table where Aria and Hanna was sitting.

"Where have you guys been?" Hanna asked.

"We've been dancing." I said.

"For two hours?" Aria asked.

Was she right? Paige and I had danced for two hours.

"So, where is the happy couple?" Aria asked.

"We're sitting right here." I said.

"I think she meant Toby and Spencer." Hanna said.

"I don't know, haven't seen them." I said.

"Really, you've been on the dancefloor longer than anyone else here but you haven't noticed anything else than each other?" Hanna said.

"I didn't have to notice anything else." Paige said. I know what Paige said was cheesy but I still couldn't help to blush a little and Paige seemed to noticed that since she gave my hand a squeeze and rubbed her thumb over the back of my palm. I looked back into Paige's eyes and smiled.

"Oh, just kiss already." Hanna said.

"I like the sound of that." Paige said and I wholeheartedly agreed with her. We moved in and kissed I meat for it to just be a soft kiss but as I felt the sweet taste of Paige's lips I couldn't control my urges. I cupped the back of Paige's head and started to suck on her bottom lip asking her for access which she granted me. Paige let out a soft moan as our tongues battled for dominance. When our lips parted Hanna and Aria stared at us.

Paige looked to Hanna and Aria and said "What's with you two? We just followed your suggestion."

"I didn't expect you to actually do it." Hanna said sounding shocked.

Ok, maybe Paige and I didn't have to kiss like that but it's not my fault that Paige is so kissable.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Aria asked.

Paige smiled as she looked at me.

"Don't give them any ideas!" Hanna almost yelled at Aria.

"No! No no no no NO!" Hanna said to us like she was talking to a dog, but it was already too late, at this point almost anything Paige did was a huge turn on for me.

"How about her room?" Paige joked and nodded towards Hanna.

"NO!" Hanna yelled in panic and Paige and I couldn't stop laughing at her reaction and after a while I saw that Aria tried to hide that she was laughing by coughing.

"You stay out of my room, just do it in Emily's room she has the better bed!" Hanna blurted out and then she quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"What are we waiting for?" Paige said and she grabbed my hand and I jumped out of my chair and let Paige drag me to the hotel, we laughed as we could her Hanna yelling after us probably thinking we were a couple of horny bunnies.

When we were in the hotel lobby I couldn't stop laughing and that's when Paige let go of my hand.

"We really tricked Hanna there." I said as I held my sides.

"Wanna go back and tell her we just made a quickie?" Paige asked sounding like she was bothered by something.

"Actually, I could use some rest I'm tired from all that dancing." I said.

"Ok, need any help getting up the stairs?" Paige asked. Now I was unsure, was Paige serious when she dragged me away from the girls?

"No, but I want you to come with me." I said and smiled, I wanted to be sure that's what Paige tried to tell me but I didn't want to seem like I was desperate to get into Paige's pants… or well grass skirt.

I walked up the stairs with Paige and then when I reached the door I walked in asking Paige to join me.

We went into my hotel room and I waited to see if Paige was going to make a move or something.

I sat down on the bed and aced my back out pretending to be in pain.

"What is it?" Paige asked sounding very concerned for me.

"I just got this crick in my neck, can you give me a massage, please." I used my best sad puppy dog eyes to make Paige agree to give me the massage I asked for.

"Ok, just sit still." Paige said and sat behind me, she moved my hair over my shoulder and I felt her putting her hands firm but gently on my shoulders. Her touch made me instantly relax and when she put a little more pressure on my shoulders I let out a soft yelp.

"I like the sounds you make." Paige said, her mouth was right next to my ear and I couldn't help be breath heavily.

"Are you getting excited?" Paige asked teasingly and then she kissed my neck and I couldn't help but gasping.

I felt my nipples getting hard and poking right into the coconut bra I was wearing, as Paige kept massaging me I and my breathing got faster and faster it felt like my coconut bra was shrinking and it pushed painfully against my fully erect nipples and now I couldn't take it anymore.

I reached behind my back and untied the strings making my coconut bra fall of me and make a sort of clanging noise as it landed on the floor. I took a few more breath before I noticed that Paige wasn't massaging me anymore.

I turned around and saw Paige staring at me with wide opened eyes.

"Emily? What are you doing?" Paige asked.

"Oh… when you were… it felt like… I really thought you…" I said as I stood there like an idiot with my bare breasts in perfect view of Paige.

I moved my hands to my chest covering up from Paige.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I reached down to pick up the coconut bra when I suddenly felt Paige grab my wrist and before I knew it I was on my back in the bed and Paige crawled on top of me.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Paige said and moved her hand to the back of my head.

"You tricked me." I said, I wanted to be mad at Paige but I was too horny to even try.

"Yes I did." Paige said and kissed me again.

She started on my lips but then she moved down my neck stopping every third kiss to suck slightly on my neck as she kept traveling down. Her hands moved to my breasts and she gave them a gentle squeeze and moved her index fingers to my nipples.

"Wow, you're already this hard." Paige said and I couldn't do anything else than blush, Paige really had a huge effect on me.

Paige kept kissing down my collarbone and she stopped when she reached the top of my breasts. She licked her lips before she licked my left nipple, I let out a gasp as her hand cupped the bottom of my right breast.

"Paige you're so good." I said.

"I've barley even began yet." Paige said and wrapped her lips around my nipple starting to suck it.

I leaned back and pushed my chest as far up as I could as Paige kept sucking my nipple, she eventually bit down not too hard on my nipple and pulled it with her mouth.

I couldn't hold it anymore, I had to touch Paige, when she had let out my nipple with a plop I spun us around so I was on top of her and I adjusted myself so I could lean down and kiss her passionately.

"You really are full of surprises." Paige said.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun." I said then I went directly for Paige's coconut bra and I didn't waste anytime in taking it off.

Paige's breast was milky like the rest of her skin and they were a bit bigger than mine, I licked my lips as I noticed that her pink nipples was nowhere near as hard as mine are.

I grabbed the bottom of Paige's breasts making them pop and I moved my hands upwards still holding her breasts as Paige was breathing quickly. I did that a few more times enjoying the felling of her full breasts in my hands as I noticed her nipples harden more and move for every second. I kissed the top of Paige's left breast where her heart was and I looked back up at her seeing her abut to sit up.

I moved up and pushed her back down in the bed. "Not yet." I said as I kissed Paige rolling my tongue in her mouth.

Then there was a suddenly knock on the door.

"Emily? Paige? Are you in there?" I heard Hanna's voice from the other side of the door. Good thing the door locked itself when I had closed the door and I had the only key.

I could see that Paige was about to answer so I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare." I whispered and Paige nodded but I could feel that she was laughing.

"Hey anyone in there?" I heard Aria's voice ask.

Please, just go away.

"Are you fucking in there?" Hanna asked.

I didn't know what to do, I wanted them to leave but it's not like I can shout that no one is in here.

"Try calling her cellphone." Aria suddenly said.

Fuck, I had to find my phone and turn it off before they made the call, but before I got out of bed my phone started to ring.

I was about to give up when Aria suddenly said. "Wait, she left her phone in her room before the luau." When I heard her say that I instantly relaxed.

"Let's check Paige's room." Aria said and then I heard them leave.

"That was close." I said as I removed my hand from Paige's mouth.

"I know; my heart was beating like crazy." Paige said and I moved my hand over her chest and I could feel her heart beating.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Now where were we?" I asked and Paige giggled as I kissed her now semi erect nipple (thanks a lot Aria and Hanna) and I wrapped my lips around it and started to suck until it got as hard as I wanted it to be I switched to her other breast and kissed around the nipple for a while and then I wrapped my lips around that nipple and started to suck to Paige's pleasure.

"Oh, Em… you're so good." Paige said between her breaths.

"Em, come here." Paige said and I sat up and so did Paige, we kissed and as our tongues danced the dance we had perfected, now both sets of nipples rubbing back and forth against one another.

"Oooooh this is sooooo good Paige" I said as Paige began to grind her breasts in circles against mine. I could feel our nipples rubbing over and over flicking constantly against each other.

I then held my breasts and guided my nipples to hers as she did the same and we began to rub our naked nipples together up and down, back and forth.

Then, taking both sets of nipples between my forefinger and thumb I began to rub each set together eliciting low moans from Paige.

Excitedly Paige then started to swing to and fro rubbing her breasts back and forth across mine. She was panting and moaning until, all of a sudden, her body went rigid and then started to shake as she felt her first orgasm of the night, through breast play.

"I hoped I could make you cum first." Paige said.

"Well, the night isn't over yet." I said as I moved down and removed Paige's grass skirt and underwear then I removed my own skirt and panties leaving us both naked.

I looked at Paige's center, it was cleanly shaved and I saw that she was still wet from cumming earlier.

I moved down and started to suck on her wet cunt tasting her sweet juices.

"Em, please wait I can't yet… not yet" Paige said so I moved up and kissed Paige, my tongue was soaked in her juices as I kissed Paige, making her taste herself.

As we kissed I felt Paige's hand move down my stomach and reach my cunt. She put a finger inside me and thrusted until our kiss broke.

"Spread your legs further." Paige almost ordered as I did what she said and Paige leaned down and kissed right above my cunt before she put two fingers inside me and started to thrust keeping a rhythm that made me move my hips in the same rhythm felling an orgasm building up inside me and after a few second I couldn't take it anymore I felt my cunt spasm as I came all over Paige's hand.

I fell back as Paige started to lick me, I was a sore from cumming but I didn't wanted Paige to stop, as she licked me I cupped the back of her head and as she sucked and teased my clit I moaned loudly.

"Please don't stop I'm so close." I directed Paige as she kept licking my wet cunt and before I knew it I came again.

I breathed heavily as I closed my legs, letting Paige know I couldn't take any more for now. Paige took the hint and started to kiss her way up my hip, over my stomach all the way up to my lips. As we kissed I wrapped my legs around Paige's waist and we rolled over so I was once again on top of Paige.

"Now, it's your turn." I said as I kissed my way down her neck and stopped when I reached the valley of her breasts and I kissed around her right breast as I massaged her left breast, letting it spill out of my hands as I tried to grab it. I licked her nipple gently with the tip of my tongue a few times before I started to suck it felling Paige breath faster and faster as I did.

I looked up and saw Paige leaning her head as far back as she could, closing her eyes as she made soft whimpering sounds of pleasure.

I slowly traveled down to Paige's soaked center and I moved both my hands to the inner sides of her upper tights and she slowly spread her legs letting me get to her wet cunt and I didn't waste any time diving in, I sucked her clit as hard as she'd liked it I unlatched my mouth and pushed three fingers inside Paige's wet folds. I looked up and saw Paige gasping and moaning with her eyes closed and she was grabbing both her breasts as she was on the verge of cumming.

I pulled out my fingers and started to suck her once again.

"Fuck, Em… I'm going to… I'm… I'm… EMIIIIIILYYYYY!" Paige yelled as she came.

I could hear that Paige was now exhausted and I crawled up next to her and waited for her to calm down.

"Wow, Em. That was… wow." Paige said when she looked at me.

"I know, you were amazing." I said as I kissed her on final time.

"I love you, Emily Fields." Paige said.

"I love you too, Paige McCullers." I said and I wrapped my arm around her, I knew we were both tired enough to pass out at any second but I refused to wake up and not have Paige in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13: Stars At The Night

**Chapter 13: Stars At The Night**

 **A/N: Only a short chapter today to show I haven't forgotten about this story, this is just a short chapter with Paily fluff, no drama, no one of Emily's friends and no clothes.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

Last night was amazing; Paige had brought out a very passionate side in me I didn't knew I had.

I had just awoken and I remembered everything from last night, every sent, every sound, every touch. I looked over to Paige who was still sleeping deeply. I didn't really blame her; last night did last longer than I thought was possible.

I smiled as I sat up moving quietly to not wake Paige up, I walked up to the big window seeing that it was still night and the dawn was still about an hour away, I looked at the bright stars in the sky, it was quite a sight. I wanted to wake Paige up but I decided to let her sleep.

I kept looking out the window for few more seconds until I felt a pair of hands on my waist. I quickly gasped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I heard Paige's voice whisper into my ear.

I smiled widely as Paige rested her head on my shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd wake up this soon." I said.

"I had a nightmare." Paige said and tightened her grip on me. "I woke up after an incredible night and you weren't next to me." She continued.

"You missed me that much?" I asked and she kissed my neck.

"Yes, yes I did." Paige continued. "Please come back to bed." She whispered into my ear.

"Just in a few moments." I said and nodded at the window so Paige would see what I was referring to.

"Wow." She said as she looked out the window.

"You'll get a better look if you're not standing behind me." I said.

Paige made a disappointed moan and said "But I like standing here."

I couldn't resist laughing at her, but then again I didn't mind us staying like that for now.

We looked out the window for a few minutes and then my legs were getting tired and I could tell that so were Paige's we went back to bed and I cuddled up next to Paige.

"That's better." Paige said.

"I love you." I said and Paige smiled and kissed me softly. "I love you too."

"You know Hanna will probably ask a hundred questions the next time we'll see her." I said knowing fully that Hanna would have much more questions.

"Well, I don't see a reason to leave this bed anytime soon." Paige said.

"You've got that right." I giggled and moved in next to Paige.

"Ready for round two?" I asked.

"Always." Paige said and then we kissed again knowing that this was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14: Coming Home

**Chapter 14: Coming Home**

 **Emily's Pov-**

 **A/N:** **Here it is, the final chapter of this Hawaii story, sorry that chapter just keeps getting shorter but it's hard to find much time to write with work coming in the way.**

* * *

Paige and I were sitting at the breakfast buffet, I sat right next to Paige having my arm wrapped around her as much as I could.

Every time Paige and I would look at each other I'd smiled as bright as I could and Paige would do the same, it might seem a bit weird to everyone else but I couldn't really help that Paige was so huggable.

"Look, I told you they'd do it!" We both heard a voice scream and then Hanna and Aria walked right up to our table.

"What are you talking about?" I asked leaning against Paige.

"Don't give me that, you got the I-just-had-sex look." Hanna said and I nuzzled my face close to Paige trying to hide that I was blushing, but Hanna didn't miss a thing.

"See, now you just proved that to me!" She said very loud.

"Would you like a megaphone to announce that?" Paige asked as she looked at me and gave me a light kiss, Paige really wasn't afraid to show Hanna how she felt about me.

"What's going on here?" Spencer said as she walked up to Hanna and Aria.

"Emily and Paige had sex last night." Hanna answered.

Spencer looked at Hanna looking unsure of what to say.

"So Spence, where is Toby?" Aria asked.

"Not now Aria." Spencer mumbled.

"No way, you and Toby too!" Hanna almost shrieked.

"Check please." I said and snapped my fingers hoping that a waiter would come. I knew I should have just ordered room service for me and Paige.

"Come on Em, don't leave tell us what happened." Hanna said.

"Hanna you really need to have sex." Paige said.

"I do miss Caleb; it's be good that were returning to Pennsylvania tomorrow." Hanna said.

"What?" I gasped.

"We're returning home in three days." Hanna said.

I looked confused at her but then I looked at Spencer who nodded at me. "It's true the summer is almost over and our flight home is tomorrow." Spencer said. I didn't believe that the vacation was almost over, I didn't wanted it to be over, I wanted to stay here with Paige forever.

After we had eaten Paige and I went out for a walk.

"So, you're going home in a few days." Paige said breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Yes, I always knew this day would come I just didn't think it would come this soon." I said.

"So, back home and then it's to college for you?" Paige asked.

"Yes, that was the plan." I said.

I didn't really know what to say, Paige seemed just as sad as I was about leaving but I didn't know what to say to her.

"I wish I could stay but I can't." I said.

"I know." Paige said.

"Will you help me pack?" I asked and Paige nodded, we went to my room where Paige helped me pack my suitcases.

"Hey, I thought I had lost this." Paige said and held up the t-shirt I had stolen from her room from the night I had gotten drunk and ended up with her. I really wish I could go back in time to when I woke up that morning and that timed stayed in bed when Paige woke up so I could have spent even more time with her.

"I sort off stole that from you the night we got drunk and had sex." I said.

"Well, you can keep it, as a memory." Paige said.

We kept packing and once I closed the final bag I looked at Paige thinking this would be the last I might see of her.

"Please come with me." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Paige asked and looked at me, she had apparently not heard what I had mumbled.

"Nothing." I said.

"I know what you think. You don't want this to end." Paige said.

"I love you." I said and I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I could see that Paige was crying as well.

"You know, this doesn't have to mean goodbye forever, we can still skype together." Paige said.

"Yeah, but that still won't be the same thing as actually being with you." I said.

"I know." Paige said.

"Why must things be so complicated, I happy when I'm with you, truly happy… but now this thing happens and I can't be with you, it's like all the universes forces is working against me." I said.

Paige didn't say anything, she just walked up to me and hugged me tightly. "I'll miss you too." she cried as we kept hugging.

We departed from our hug and then I looked at Paige, her big brown eyes were just as covered in tears as mine.

"Paige I…" I was so sad I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I know." Paige said and kissed me.

Then we sat on the bed looking out the window. "This morning it felt like this was going to be an amazingly happy day and now this feels like the saddest day ever." Paige said.

"I know the feeling." I said and held her hand.

We sat like that for a long time, I wanted to tell Paige to come with me but I couldn't force her to come with me since that meant she had to confront her father and I couldn't tell if she was ready for it.

We didn't notice the time and it got late before we knew it, I knew I had to go to sleep earlier than usual since my friends and I had to catch an early flight.

"Can you stay with me, this last night?" I asked.

"Yes." Paige answered with a sob before we both crawled into bed, I held on tight to Paige hoping that this was all a dream and I'd wake up still having days to spend with Paige.

The next morning:

I woke up to the sound of my cellphone, I had set the alarm to go one early so I'd be able to get up and leave quickly.

I reached for Paige but I noticed that she wasn't next to me.

"Paige?" I called hoping that she'd answer but nothing.

When I got up I saw that there was a note in Paige's handwriting on the table.

 **Dear Emily, I'm sorry I left you like this but I couldn't stand to see you walking away from me. I want you to know that I love you no matter what but I can see you leave.**

 **Goodbye.**

 **-Paige**

I read it a few more times and burst into tears once again, Paige was gone and I had no idea where she'd be.

I walked out of my room to see the girls and Toby standing there waiting for me.

"What's wrong Em?" Aria asked.

"Paige left, I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye." I said.

"Oh god, Emily I'm so sorry for you." Spencer said and hugged me and the other girls joined the group hug.

"We must hurry if we want to get to the airport in time." Hanna said after a while and we all left the hotel and took a taxi to the airport.

I sat at the gate waited for anything to happen, I wanted Paige to show up and at least say goodbye but she never showed up. When the gate open I walked aboard my flight to return home to Rosewood.

I stopped one final time to look back to see if Paige would come running but there was no sight of her "Goodbye Paige." I said before I kept walking aboard and when I found my seat I put my cellphone on flight mode and put on my earbuds and played some music from my playlist.

Goodbye Paige and thank you for turning me into the best version of myself.

* * *

 **A/N2:** **I'm sorry I ended this story like this but not every story has a happy ending, please don't give me any revives where you ask me to post another chapter this is the end of this story.**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was in my college dorm finishing to unpack my stuff while I talked to Hanna on my phone, I had put her on speaker since I had to carry a few boxes as I talked to her.

"So now it's happening. College is starting." Hanna said over the phone.

"Yeah, I hope I'll get a great job after this." I said.

"Me too, so how is your room renovating going?" Hanna asked.

"I just finished. How about you?" I asked.

"I finished unpacking a yesterday." Hanna said.

"You mean Caleb unpacked for you." I said.

"In my defense I did thank him properly when he was done." Hanna said.

"Hanna! Too much information." I said.

"Well, I got a one-person bed room and it gets lonely in the long run." Hanna said.

"At least you didn't get paired up with a stranger." I said.

I was put in a two-person room and I hadn't even seen my roommate yet.

"Look on the bright side Em, if she's hot you could make a move on her." Hanna said.

"Hanna! I'm not going to flirt with my roommate." I said.

"Well you don't have to get flirty to sleep with her just get her drunk." Hanna said and I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"HANNA! I'M NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH MY ROOMATE!" I yelled at Hanna then I heard someone knocking on the door.

"My roommate is here, I'll jst greet her and then we'll keep talking." I said and I opened the door, gasping at the sight I got when I opened the door.

"Paige?" I said as I saw her standing in front of me.

We had emailed a few times after I got home from Hawaii and I had told her I wasn't mad at her for leaving me that morning.

"Hi Em." Paige said and walked into the dorm. I had no idea what was happening I wasn't sure if this was happening or if I was dreaming.

I quickly slapped Paige across the face. "That's for leaving me that morning." Before Paige had any time to react I pulled her in and gave her a kiss. "And that's for coming here all the way from Hawaii." I said.

"A few days after you left I got on a flight home and got home to my parents. My dad and I haven't made up all together yet but we are healing." Paige said.

"Wow, that's great." I said smiling at Paige.

"My dad did tell me one thing, when he first saw my mom he didn't knew anything about her, he just saw her at a club. She was there with some of her friends. He walked up to her and they did dance for a while but he didn't dare to ask her anything not her name or anything. When my mom left with her friends she lost her purse and my dad got it and then he told himself that he'd get that girl. And that what he thought I should do." Paige said.

"So you're going to visit me here?" I asked.

"Not really, my dad called in a few favors and now I'm your roommate." Paige said.

"Wait, you got in like that?" I said shocked.

"Well I am also a daughter of a senator so any college will practically have me there if it gives them publicity." Paige said.

"But I'm not here because I believe in higher education, I'm here because I love you." Paige said.

"I… I love you too." I said and I felt that I was about to cry.

"Emily? What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"It's just… this fells too good to be true… I haven't felt like that since I was with you… I was happy and then it all ended… I'm scared it will end and you'll leave me again." I said and sat down on my bed.

"Emily, listen." Paige said and sat next to me. "What I did on Hawaii was wrong, I was too sad to see you leave and I just couldn't see you leave." Paige said and I noticed a glimmer in her eyes.

"If you had asked me I'd come with you when you returned to Rosewood." Paige said. Now I really wish I hadn't mumbled it when I had said it.

"I will stay here with you, for as long as you want me to stay here." Paige said and I reached over and took her and and started to play with her fingers.

"I've been telling everyone that I'm ok, but to be truthful there haven't been a single moment where I haven't missed you." I said and looked into Paige's eyes. "I love you, Paige McCullers." I said and pulled Paige in for another kiss.

Things quickly got heated as we both felt the hot passion from our lips spreading everywhere inside us. I cupped the back of Paige's head as our tongues battled for dominance.

Paige moaned into my mouth as I move my other hand to the hem of her shirt and started to feel her firm stomach. "Your abs are such a turn on." I whispered into her ear and then I gently sucked on her earlobe earning a few soft whimpers from Paige, I was going to take this slow and enjoy every second of it.

"Emily, I'd almost forgotten how you feel like." Paige said and I looked her directly into her eyes. "I'll make sure you'll never forget anything." I said and pushed Paige so she was on her back on top of the bed. Paige drawled up on her elbows to adjust herself but I crawled up on her to make sure she'd stay on the bed.

Paige looked up at me and I smiled and said. "I'm not going to let you go." Then we kissed softly, after that kiss I grabbed Paige's wrists and pinned them down above her head.

Paige was breathing heavily as I started to unbutton her shirt, leaving a trail of kisses on her as I unbuttoned my way up savoring every moment when my lips touched Paige.

I pushed Paige's shirt open and saw her black bra I kissed my way up the valley of her breasts up to her mouth and started to suck on her bottom lip.

Paige sat up and toke off her opened shirt and I took of my t-shirt and pants letting Paige see my purple lace bra and matching thong.

"You're a goddess." Paige said as I unbuttoned her pants.

"And you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said.

We rolled over so Paige was on top of me now and she didn't waste a single second exploring my body, running her tongue over me and moved her hands to my butt and cupped my cheeks firm but still gently and I couldn't repress my moans.

Paige kissed her way up to my bra then she kissed her way down to the waistband of my thong and then she traveled up again. I didn't mind the worshiping but after a while I got enough.

"Paige!" I cried and Paige instantly unhooked my bra and kissed my left breast circling my hard nipple as she massaged the right breast.

Paige was incredible at getting me turned on and I couldn't take the teasing for much longer, I rolled us over and pressed my lips against Paige's moaning into her mouth as I unhooked her bra and threw it away. I quickly kissed my way down to Paige's breasts I took one nipple in my mouth and started to suck it as Paige cupped the back of my head, I bit down on her nipple just to make her scream my name.

"FUCK! EMILY!" I switch breast and gave the neglected nipple a similar treatment making Paige breath harder and harder. As I kissed Paige's on breast and massaged her other I noticed that Paige moved her hand inside my thong and she started to rub my already wet cunt, Paige pushed two fingers inside me and rubbed faster and faster until I couldn't take it anymore and came on her hand.

Paige pulled out her hand and she licked her finger clean. I was exhausted from cumming but I wasn't going to let this end just yet.

I slide my hand inside Paige's boxers and cupped her sex, she was just as wet as I had been and I thrust a finger inside her.

"Oh god… Emily!" Paige said and I crawled down and removed her boxers and took of my wet thong, Paige's wet center was very inviting and I didn't waste a second diving in. I licked up her sweet juices and fingered her so she'd feel the pleasure she just had given me.

"Emily… I can't… I'm… I'M!" Paige yelled as she came very hard.

I looked up and saw Paige laying on her back being just as exhausted as I was, maybe even more.

"That was… long overdue." I said as I was catching my breath.

"I should have come here sooner." Paige said.

"So are you really a student here or was that just a way to get into bed with me?" I asked.

"I'm a student here for real." Paige said. "And I'm not leaving." She continued.

"Good. I wouldn't want to tie you to the bed to make sure you'll stay." I joked.

"Maybe next time." Paige said and we both laugh.

"Em? Em hello!" I heard someone say.

"Crap!" I said as I remembered I hadn't hanged up on Hanna and she had been on speaker all this time.

I picked up my phone and said "HI Han, I don't know how much you heard…"

"Don't worry, I heard everything." Hanna said.

"Dammit:" I mumbled.

"Hi Han." Paige said.

"So Em, what was that you said about not sleeping with your roommate?" Hanna asked mockingly over the phone.

"Goodbye Hanna." I said and hanged up the phone.

I looked back at Paige and smiled, now I knew there was only happy thing in our future.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Yeah, like I was going to end this story with the last chapter. I think it's safe to say that I fooled all of you. now this is the final ending and I won't post another epilogue in two weeks this will be the last thing I post for this story... and I'm sorry but I can't resist saying it again I Fooled you.**

 **Hope you Paily shippers like this ending better than the one in the last chapter.**


End file.
